Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Goddess
by Sokai
Summary: /ON HIATUS/ Join the Sailor Senshi as they head off to college and find an adventure full of mystery, danger, impending doom, and brand new, far stronger senshi: The Goddess Senshi.
1. Episode One

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Goddess, Episode 1: "Universal Emotions: The University Fiasco" **

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** It is sad, but very true. I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the wonderfully great Takeuchi Naoko's Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon series, or any of her brilliant characters. However, I DO own the plot, storyline, and the original characters as well as attacks that I'll put in here (though OBVIOUSLY they were inspired by Takeuchi-sama's series).

Note: This first installment to my trilogy has been completely revised with new ideas, plots and characters, and so will be an interesting "journey" for both you, the reader, and me, the writer (Heck, I'm STILL re-revising everything LoL). :)

_". . . Mars . . . Flame . . . Sniper!" _

_". . . Jupiter . . . Oak . . . Evolution!"_

_"Artemis . . . Archer . . . Precision!"_

_"See that! She completely obliterated **both** of our strongest attacks!"_

_"Who **is** she? I --"_

_"Sailormoon! Watch out!" _

Sibley Siasi woke up with a start, cold sweat matting down a few strands of her short, black, spiky styled hair to her tawny colored face. She closed her amethyst eyes as she took a deep breath and ran a clammy hand through her hair.

". . . What a strange dream . . . _Sailormoon? _I wonder . . . I wonder what it could mean . . ." Looking at the alarm clock on her night stand, she groaned with a grimace when she saw it read one o'clock in the morning.

Sibley pulled her pillow from behind her head and pressed it against her face as she fell back, sighing.

". . . I can't deal with any of this nonsense right now. In less than two hours, I'll be boarding a plane that will fly me to my new college . . . and new life . . ." She trailed off as she successfully finally fell back asleep, all thoughts of her peculiar dream leaving her for the time being.

**YYYYYYYYYYYY**

Tsukino Usagi breathed a sigh of mixed excitement and worry as she gazed upon the large building that would be her new home for the next couple of semesters. A conglomeration of thoughts raced through her head as she stepped onto the vast and beautiful campus of Crystal University in her native home, Tokyo, Japan.

What will it be like? Will she fit in? Will she have a hard time adjusting to college life? What will her roommate be like? Or, most importantly, will her roommate like her?

Too caught up in her stream of thoughts, Usagi didn't notice the raven haired girl standing in front of the dining cafeteria building known as Crystal Hall as she bumped into her, knocking the two of them as well as both of their luggage over.

"Oh! G-gomen nasai! I didn't see you there, R --" Usagi apologized as she tried to untangle herself from one of the rather large trunks she had brought with her, realizing her almost mistake of referring to this stranger as her best friend and fellow Sailor Senshi, Hino Rei, before it had been too late.

It was remarkable at the resemblance this girl had to her friend, how she could easily pass for her twin if not for the difference in hair style and length. While Rei had been known for years to keep her hair elegantly long, cascading slightly past her buttocks now, this girl seemed to prefer to don spiky, short, although still flattering, tresses.

Finally realizing that she had simply been staring at the other girl without making any motion to speak, Usagi quickly collected herself from off of the ground, blushing as she smiled generously at the taller girl.

"S-sorry for staring . . . um . . ."

"Siasi. Sibley Siasi. Here, let me help you with your things, miss," the woman stated in fluent Japanese, although the dialect and accent were distinctly different, suggesting that she was not a native to the city or perhaps even the country, itself.

Usagi couldn't help but giggle at the fact that this new girl had just referred to her as "miss." About the only people to have ever called her that were usually those past the age of forty (or even, in some cases, little children who viewed her as such an "old adult").

Sibley looked up at Usagi as she reached down to pick up a stray hat that had tumbled out of her trunk.

"Did I say something amusing to you? I would hope that you're not laughing at my _accent_, because then I could do the same for _yours_, after all . . ." Not expecting such a drastic shift in mannerisms, Usagi only stood, staring at the young woman a moment before finally finding her voice once more.

"Oh! N-no, of course not, Siasi-san! It was just because you called me 'miss,' and no one's . . . never mind! My name is Tsukino Usagi, a freshman here. And for the record, I think your accent is very nice; obviously, you're a transfer student?"

Sibley's now stern expression relaxed into one of indifference as she nodded in response, handing Usagi her hat and picking up her own luggage.

"Yes, Tsukino-san, I am. I'm a freshman here as well, from Athens. I just arrived here today."

"Athens? As in, Athens, _Greece?_" Usagi asked, vaguely remembering her Geography classes back in middle school, pleased that she was able to recall anything at all, as she had spent most of the time sleeping during those lessons. However, Sibley did not seem to share in her sentiment.

"Well, unless there is another 'Athens' I am clearly not aware of, then _yes, _Tsukino-san. Now, if you'll excuse me, I suddenly have a pulsating headache. I think I'm just going to go find my dorm room, settle in, and take a much desired nap. Ja ne . . . perhaps . . ."

"Oh . . . yeah, ja, Siasi-san!" Usagi called out to Sibley as she watched the insouciant girl turn abruptly and walk off in the other direction towards the dormitories.

"Spacing out already, Odango-atama?"

Suddenly a familiar voice broke through Usagi's wandering mind from behind.

Turning around, a grin already forming upon her face, Usagi rested her crystalline blue eyes upon ironically the very girl she had almost believed Sibley to be not moments before.

"Hey, Rei-chan! When did you get here?" Rei smiled gently back at the blonde girl, lightly tugging at one of her odango.

"Been here since early this morning. Makoto should be arriving a little later this afternoon; said she wanted to make sure that the people who're subletting her apartment while she's living here settled in okay."

"And I see _someone_ didn't waste any time in wearing her new uniform either, ne? It suits you, though." Rei smirked at her, twirling around as if in a fashion show.

"Well, you know that I like to be prepared; they might ask us to wear them during Orientation. _Besides, _I must admit that I was pretty excited to come, since it _is_ the first time we've all attended the same school together." Usagi nodded in agreement, her smile slightly waning as Rei's words temporarily struck a nerve.

It _would_ have been a much more enjoyable transition for her, for _all_ of them -- that is, if they were all still together. However, the Sailor Senshi, having decided that they were long overdue for trying to lead normal lives, had chosen to do so accordingly. Their other friend and Senshi dopple ganger to Usagi, Aino Minako had opted to attend college in Italy, while the super intelligent Mizuno Ami chose to continue her studies to become a doctor in Greece ironically, though in Thessalonki.

Meanwhile, the dynamic duo, the ever masculine Ten'ou Haruka, and the elegant as she was arrogant Kaiou Michiru, had both decided to go on tour again -- Haruka with her racing and Michiru with her solo violin concerts; however, not before also deciding to move two cities over to a new loft. They had stated that their apartment was becoming simply too small for them, and the lack of privacy due to frequent Senshi meetings or fans bombarding the vicinity had finally pushed them over the edge.

As for the former timid and health depleting Tomoe Hotaru, she had been the only one from the team to remain within the same area, finally allowed to live a normal teenaged life of sixteen, her health much improved while attending the same high school Usagi-tachi had, Juuban High School.

Usagi's heart began to grow heavier as she thought of the eldest and most experienced Senshi, Sailorpluto, and then her fiancé, Chiba Mamoru. She, nor anyone else, had heard from Meiou Setsuna ever since she had returned to the future after their last battle with Galaxia well over two years ago. Usagi hoped that whatever Setsuna was doing, and wherever she was, she was happy.

Finally, as for Mamoru, he had decided to journey back to America to finish his studies as a doctor in Graduate School, this time promising, no matter what, to return to his beloved, safe and sound.

Feeling Rei's eyes boring into her with concern, Usagi finally escaped her thoughts, lightly shaking her head as if to jostle them away.

"Usagi? Daijôbu desu ka?" Rei asked worriedly, resting a protective hand upon her shoulder. Usagi looked at her friend and smiled reassuringly as she nodded.

"Hai, Rei; I am. I was just thinking about Ami-tachi, and how Orientation would have been far more exciting if they were all here with us . . ." Rei reached over and took hold of Usagi's trunk with one hand, leaving her with just her favorite rabbit shaped backpack, while draping her free arm around her in comfort.

"I know, and I miss them too. But you know that they're only a phone call away if missing them becomes too unbearable. Plus, once the holidays roll around, they'll be on the next plane back home. In the meantime, I guess you'll just have to make due hanging around with Mako-chan and me."

Usagi giggled in appreciation as she wrapped her own arm around the slightly taller girl.

"Aww, you _know_ I love you and Makoto as much as I do Ami and the others. Demo, so long as you don't call me_ 'Odango-atama' _so much anymore, I don't see how we'll have any problems."

"Oh,_ sure, _and since your fiancé is away in America once again, you won't have to worry about _him_ calling you 'Odango-atama' in _agreement_ with me, either." Rei quickly released herself from Usagi's grasp before she could hit her, jogging ahead as fast as she could with the trunk dragging behind her. Several fellow students watched in bewilderment as the fair haired girl ran after the raven locked young woman in mock anger.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Sibley Siasi emerged from the dormitories a half an hour later, having abandoned her former clothes of red shorts and a white tank top, now donning her school uniform -- only . . . it _wasn't_ the girls' uniform. It was instead a _boy's_ school uniform. The jacket, anyway, as she wore another pair of shorts in place of the pants that came with the attire.

Ignoring the gathered stares at her attire as she made her way through campus, Sibley placed her hands behind her spiky black haired head, sighing with impatience.

"I just got here, and _already_ I'm bored. I hope this Orientation is interesting. Maybe they'll pass mention to the possible sports or clubs we can join here, like Archery . . ." Sibley walked off campus, crossing the street to a nearby park that was surprisingly empty, save one elderly couple sitting on a bench together.

Taking a seat upon the closest bench to the entrance of the park, Sibley stretched out her limbs before lying down, her amethyst eyes looking up at the clear blue sky. The warmth from the bright sun had begun to make her feel sleepy, and so her eyes instantly began to droop -- just as something had caught her eye.

Shielding her eyes from the sun's rays, Sibley sat up to gaze upon a Red-tailed Hawk, it mysteriously circling above her and seeming to lose altitude with each passing second.

"What the --" Sibley cut herself off as she quickly stood from her seat, backing away from the bench when the hawk came closer and closer to the ground, letting out a two to three second rasping scream, startling the elderly couple. Sibley watched as they began to flee from the park, thinking she should probably do the same, and uncharacteristically run away from potential danger, when she suddenly heard a masculine voice sound from behind, speaking Greek instead of the expected Japanese.

"Do not flee, Miss Siasi! I mean you no harm!"

Stopping in her tracks, her mind thinking the impossible that that voice had come from the hawk, Sibley immediately shook her head, frowning.

"This is _stupid, _Sibley! You've never run away from anything before in your life, and you sure as hell aren't about to start _now, _and over a mere animal . . ." She muttered to herself with self disgust before turning around to face the newly landed hawk, who perched itself upon the back of the bench she had only a moment ago laid upon.

An instant, although brief, feeling of familiarity washed over Sibley as their eyes locked momentarily before speaking.

". . . I'm just imagining things right now. How could a _hawk,_ of all animals . . . a_ Red-tailed _hawk, for that matter, be _here, _when it's a known fact that they're usually found in marshes, or grasslands in_ North America _-- not Tokyo, Japan, and sitting right in front of me . . ."

"I see your vast knowledge of animals has not waned at all over the millennia, Miss Siasi," the hawk suddenly piped up, clicking its beak as if in affection towards the young woman.

Feeling nervous for a moment, although still refusing to back down, Sibley continued to stand her ground, lightly frowning.

"Is this some sort of trick? Perhaps some new age Japanese toy? _Hello? Wherever_ you brats are, you'd better come and pick up your toy, because it isn't impressing me in the _slightest!_"

"You never _did_ impress easily, Miss Siasi, I remember; however, please -- do not insult me. I am very much alive, and am talking to you of my own free will. If you remembered your past you would know that."

Sibley, growing impatient, slowly approached the talking hawk and stood behind it, double checking to see if perhaps there _was_ indeed a latch where batteries in toys could be stored. The hawk ruffled its feathers indignantly, turning its head to look at her.

"Please, Miss Siasi. It was an dreadfully long journey for me to catch up to you from Athens, and an even _longer_ duration to finally find you. I believe I am in no mood for such shenanigans. I have far too much to discuss with you . . ."

Looking about her to check and see that there was not a soul in sight to witness her about to converse with a hawk, a talking one no less, Sibley folded her arms and flashed it an uninterested look.

"All right, I'll bite. Just who _are_ you, _how_ are you able to talk, and _why_ have you been searching for me in the _first _place?" The hawk's beak eerily melted into what looked like a smile, gently bowing its head towards her in respect.

"These are all very noteworthy questions, and will be answered in due time. However, for now, allow the simple introduction of my identity to suffice. I am Obelix, the Messenger . . . also your guardian, as well as your friend . . ."

"Obelix the Messenger? My _guardian? _I don't know how to break it to you, but you picked the _wrong_ person to decide to seek guardianship over, because I'm as independent as they come," Sibley revealed, staring at the hawk incredulously as a light frown began to spread itself across her formerly inert countenance.

_Why does this name sound so familiar to me? _She thought, her scowl deepening.

"Oh, no, Miss Siasi; I, of all individuals, know of how strong your will is. However, you and I were, once upon a time, great companions. But, anyhow, time is indeed of the essence here, and so I must ask for your cooperation as I try to get you to re-embrace your past . . . and, your _destiny_ . . ."

Sibley opened her mouth to retort, but something inside of her promptly decided against it, feeling that perhaps the current affair that she suddenly found herself immersed in might actually be important, and so instead she simply stood, preparing to listen to what Obelix had to offer up as further explanation to his vast, as well as mysterious declarations.

"I must ask that you forgive me for the delay in our meeting. Though I am not entirely sure, I believe that something or perhaps even . . . some_one_ might have masked you from me for reasons unknown, otherwise I'd have found you much sooner.

You see, Miss Siasi, you are _much_ more than just Sibley Siasi, a native Grecian who just transferred to Japan to pursue her college career. You are also Sibley Siasi, the Prophetess; the Hunter; and most importantly, Sailorartemis . . ."

Sibley felt her heart jerk as she listened to Obelix's words, the last he had spoken triggering her memory of last night to come fluttering back to her.

_Sailorartemis? Just like that name in my dream . . . **Sailormoon** . . ._

Furrowing her brow, Sibley exhaled impatiently, refusing to believe the hawk's words, at last fed up.

"So, what're you saying exactly? That I'm some _psychic, _sailor hat wearing hunter of old? _Please, _hawk; don't make me laugh! I mean, _sure_ I'll admit that I _am_ pretty good with a bow and arrow, and do like to go camping and hunting on occasion -- although I'd never harm, nor eat the animals since I'm a vegetarian, so it's more like _tracking_ I do, rather than hunt . . .

And yeah, from time to time, ever since I was fourteen years old, I'd have a few inexplicable dreams or _'visions,' _but not _all _of them came true. So, I'd _hardly_ call myself a clairvoyant, or any of those things you referred to me as."

Seeing that clearly no amount of talking would ever make her understand, Obelix suddenly flapped his wings vigorously, causing his supposed charge to raise her arms over her face in defense.

Expecting to feel her skin either being pecked at or scratched from Obelix's large and deadly talons, Sibley slowly lowered her arms to see that she was still in tact, and that the hawk now had something shiny within its beak.

"What . . . What're you --"

"You will not yet listen to reason, and so I have no choice but to show you the proof that you obviously desire. Take this wand, and thereafter speak these words: 'Artemis Goddess Power, Make Up!' The rest, or at least half of what I have told you, will begin to make a little more sense to you."

Not wishing to make a public fool of herself by saying such a silly phrase, Sibley hesitated to take the deep red wand from Obelix's beak. However, at the same time, she _was_ vaguely intrigued at the prospect. Therefore, if only to shut him up, rather than to satisfy her curiosity, Sibley at last reached out and clasped the mysterious wand firmly inside of her hand.

She felt an immediate surging feeling of warmth rush over her as she clutched the wand in her left hand, looking down at it with mixed emotion. The top of the mystical device seemed to be ordained with what appeared to be an orange bow and arrow, it shining up at Sibley while she looked over the rest of its unique features.

Suddenly the young Grecian felt a great, overwhelming urge to utter the peculiar phrase the even more peculiar bird had instructed to moments before, feeling as though it was simply the right thing to do at that given moment.

And so, almost instinctively, looking from her right to her left to make sure that no new visitors were approaching the park's entrance, Sibley abruptly raised the arm holding the wand straight above her head, shouting,

"Artemis Goddess Power, Make Up!"

**YYYYYYYYYYYYY**

"Hello, and welcome to the Orientation of the 2004-2005 school year here at Crystal College! My name is Lindsay Roberts, a third year here at this wonderful University, and transfer student from New York, America!

I will be the 'official greeter' here at Orientation this afternoon! Today will hopefully be an enjoyable, stress free day for all of you, new students and old alike! With that, let us move forward to our first destination!" A girl with curly brown hair and vibrant blue eyes announced, wearing the same school uniform Rei had been earlier, leading a vast crowd of students towards a brown crystal building in the far distance.

"_Boy,__she_ definitely has 'school spirit,' ne? And she's from _New York? _The last time I went there for vacation last winter, I only encountered grumpy, _rude_ New Yorkers."

"Well, maybe she isn't a native there, and only moved there after living somewhere _else_ for several years, Mako-chan; I_ told _you that you should've spent your vacation somewhere else," Rei playfully chastised, lightly smirking at Kino Makoto's smug face as she remembered the memory.

She had at last arrived on campus only twenty minutes before, having no time to change into her uniform before meeting up with Rei and Usagi for the commencement of Orientation.

Usagi giggled at her two friends before moving forward to join the rest of the students.

"I'm sure not _all_ New Yorker's are like that, Makoto, and _clearly_ that Lindsay girl is a good example of that notion. But _anyway, _I will agree with her on _one_ point though . . ."

"Oh, yeah? What's that, Usagi-chan?"

"That hopefully today's Orientation -- this first day in college, really -- is as stress-free as possible. I just want to soak up this great new feeling of independence before the heavy load of homework comes my way."

Rei smirked at her friend as Makoto lightly laughed, the three of them continuing to trail behind the other students, although not too far behind.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to overexert that mundane brain of yours, after all . . ."

"Why must you _always_ be so mean to me for, Rei? I'll have you know that I've _much_ improved in my studies, and matured over the past two years, thank you very much! I'll bet that I'll even score higher grades than you this semester, to boot, because _nothing_ is going to distract me! And --"

"Well,_ that _resolution didn't last very long, ne? Bet some aisoku caught your eye again, right, Mako-chan? Makoto? _Usagi? _What's the _matter_ with --"

Rei, having been in the lead before the other two girls, hadn't seen what had caught both the eyes of her friends, causing them to stop abruptly in their tracks. However, now looking towards the same direction as they, she at last saw precisely what could have possibly been so awe-inspiring as to mute the two so suddenly.

In the slightly far-off distance, off campus and seemingly coming from a park across the street, a large jet of deep red light shot miraculously into the sky.

"Nani? Do you guys see what I see?"

"Hai, Rei-chan. What do you think it could be?" Usagi asked a bit worriedly, absentmindedly clutching the front of her uniform, having long since changed into it herself.

Makoto instinctively placed herself in front of her in protection, frowning with suspicion.

"I don't know what it is, but since obviously no one else seems to be paying attention to it or perhaps can even see it except the three of us, it's _gotta_ be something Senshi related . . . and here I was finally getting used to living a normal life . . . Well, two years is better than none, ne? C'mon, let's go check it out, Rei! Usagi, you stay here on campus where it's safe!"

Usagi immediately clenched the tallest girl's bare arm as she advanced from her spot in front of her, shaking her blonde head.

"No! I won't let the two of you walk into possible danger, where you could be outnumbered! I'm coming with you!" Rei lightly furrowed her brows towards the kind hearted maiden, shaking her own onyx colored head, her long hair now put up into a dangling ponytail to help alleviate some of the excessive summer heat.

"Usagi-chan, please. You're right, it _might _become dangerous, and since the others aren't here to help us protect you, who _knows_ what could --"

"I will not hear it, Rei! I am as much a part of this team, a Sailor Senshi, as the two of you, _or_ the others! And just because they're not here to help out _doesn't _mean that I can't hold my own . . . After our last battle, I'd say that I've _more _than proven that . . ." Usagi stated firmly, her cerulean blue gems shining with determination as well as great maturity.

Makoto couldn't help but smile.

". . . Hai. You're right, hime-sama. You certainly _have, _more than you will ever know . . . Then, come _on,_ already! There is no time to waste!"

And with that, the three young women took off towards the direction where they had briefly gazed upon the mysterious, ethereal pillar of light, leaving the Orientation and fellow students behind.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYY**

"A threat draws near, Miss Siasi; Sailorartemis . . . I can sense them fast approaching." Obelix whispered harshly as his black beady eyes shined vibrantly towards the direction he had believed the potential danger to be coming from.

The newly transformed Sailorartemis still felt a bit dizzy at that moment, and so could not muster any sort of reply. As she raised a gloved hand to her forehead, a voice shouted at her from behind.

"_Rin . . . pyou . . . tou . . . sha . . . kai . . . jin . . . retsu . . . sai . . . zen _. . . Akuryou taisan!" Eternal Sailormars chanted, using one of her many Shinto Priestess skills upon her assumed foe, throwing a ward towards her back as Obelix hastily rose into the sky, seeking refuge in a nearby tree.

Successfully making its mark, the three Sailor Senshi expected the mysterious woman to hold in her place and have whatever evil that might have been controlling her to immediately expel itself from her at that moment.

However, and incredibly so, the ward merely ignited, falling to the ground in a burning heap as the woman's body also became inflamed.

"What the? Who _are_ you? Face us, you _coward!_"Eternal Sailorjupiter called her out, smashing her fist into her hand with angered emphasis. Making a fist of her own, Sailorartemis slowly turned around, the flames around her blazing, magically having no effect on her.

Eternal Sailormoon gasped in mixed shock as well as slight fear at the sight of the girl as their eyes locked, watching as her opponent's shone with rage. For now, having been offered a better view of her, the others could see that the mysterious young woman was wearing a sailorfuku much like their own, save hers was black instead of white, and with no sort of sleeves.

In fact, there were a lot of differences in the appearance of her fuku. Long black gloves with a deep red banning around the elbows covered her hands, while an equally deep red crystal cris crossing chain with a small dangling orange jewel draped across her tawny complexioned forehead.

A large orange bow with two thin ribbons slightly trailed down the front, and a red crystal miniature bow and arrow rested snugly upon her chest. Another, larger bow of the same color caressed her backside, two lank ribbons again hanging gently from it as it slightly grazed the ground, and two studded red crystal earrings of a hawk dangled effortlessly within her ears.

Perhaps the most unique attribute about the young woman was what was on her neck . . . or, rather, from the looks of it to the Sailor Senshi, _embedded inside _of her neck. Directly underneath her chin, right within the center of her neck, and in place of where a choker might have been, blazed the same, tiny, bright orange bow and arrow tattoo-like sigil.

_How peculiar . . . her symbol has appeared to have marked itself upon her neck rather than her forehead as ours had, _Eternal Sailormoon marveled silently to herself before breathing out,

"She . . . She's a s_enshi? _Minna, she's a _Sailor Senshi!_"

Mars shook her head violently, her fiery bow already forming within her hands, preparing to attack.

"Can't be! I'd sense something neutral, or at _least_ positive about her! All I can feel at the moment is anger and resentment!"

"Well, if she_ is _one, she's probably just another _poser _senshi like the ones Galaxia had created to destroy us, and to do her bidding!" Sailorjupiter spat, glaring at the other girl across the way.

Taking a defiant step forward towards them on her black high heeled shoes much like Sailormars' red ones, Sailorartemis placed one gloved hand upon her waist, her fingers lightly brushing against her deep red skirt.

"I would be very careful of what you say _next, _otherwise I might be forced to rip out your tongue . . ." Sailorartemis said tightly, glaring right back at Jupiter without an ounce of fear within her eyes.

Clearly not expecting such a response from this other supposed Senshi, Eternal Sailorjupiter stammered a moment before Eternal Sailormoon stepped for her.

"Tell us! If you are _not _our enemy, then who _are_ you? If you do not cooperate, I, Eternal Sailormoon, leader of the Sailor Senshi, will be forced to punish you!"

_Sailormoon . . . like in my dream . . ._ Sailorartemis thought to herself a moment, causing her guard as well as judgment to momentarily falter.

Growing impatient, Eternal Sailormars intervened, tired of maintaining and holding onto her fiery bow any longer. Raising it towards her, Mars magically formed a deadly arrow also made of the same menacing fire and pointed it at her, preparing to strike.

"Answer her, _girl! _Or I _will _shoot this at you! And _trust_ me, I never miss!"

Snapping out of her temporary daze, the troublesome feeling of hearing Sailormoon's name instantly leaving her, Sailorartemis took another daring step forward, folding her arms across her chest after running one gloved hand through her spiky short black hair before surprisingly smirking at her.

"Is that right? Well, then I think it's only fair to warn you that I happen to be an _excellent_ archer myself, and so I really don't think you'd ever want to be on the other side of_ my _arrow,_ 'Little One.'_"

"_That's_ it! I'm tired of her arrogance! Mars . . .Flame . . . Sniper!" Eternal Sailormars exclaimed, at last letting go of her firey arrow, just missing her target as Sailorartemis quickly, and expertly rolled out of the way, all eight eyes present watching as the airborne projectile instead embedded itself into a nearby bench, setting it aflame.

"Is that _all_ you got? I would have thought that a fellow archer might have been better than _that! Hardly_ worth my time," Sailorartemis berated, dusting herself off.

Growing more and more infuriated, Sailormars quickly formed another arrow, ready to shoot it at her, determined not to miss this time.

"Wait, Sailormars! We don't even know her _name! _Please! I will only ask you once more: what are your motives? Who _are_ you?" Eternal Sailormoon asked, pleading with their potential enemy to reveal herself.

Sailorartemis merely glared at her a moment, pausing. She did not quite see any feasible reason why she should cooperate and tell them a thing, they who fired on her first. Besides, how _would_ she answer who she was, when _she_ didn't even really know?

However, as she closed her eyes, still thinking, mysterious words began to form within her mind, feeling as though they were the right ones to say at that given moment. And so,

". . . I am the Goddess Senshi of the Hunt, Sailorartemis . . . and, in the name of Courage, I will make you _pay_ . . ." Sailorartemis finished, feeling the innate words escape from her lips as she opened her determined eyes.

Eternal Sailors Mars and Jupiter quickly placed themselves in front of Sailormoon after hearing this declaration, preparing to fight.

"You see? I _told_ you that she was our enemy! We have to destroy her _now, _before she even _gets_ the chance to do so to _us!_"

"Hai! I'm with you, Mars! Let's get her by attacking at the same time!" Sailorjupiter agreed, her fists glowing green as she prepared her attack.

". . . Mars . . . Flame . . . Sniper!"

". . . Jupiter . . . Oak . . . Evolution!"

"Nuh uh! I don't think so, Sailor Losers! Your time has come! Artemis . . . Archer . . . Precision!" Sailorartemis suddenly countered, surprisingly her three foes.

Orange flames appeared around her left hand as her own fiery bow formed within her right. She expertly and seemingly aimed the arrow at both of the combined attacks of the Fire and Lightning senshi as they continued to sail towards her.

At last she released her arrow right before the attacks might have impaled her, it slicing through the air as well as through Sailormars and Jupiter's attacks, continuing to serge on.

"See_ that! _She completely obliterated _both_ of our strongest attacks!"

"Who_ is _she? I --"

"Sailormoon! Watch out!" Sailorjupiter called out to Eternal Sailormoon, too late to protect her from Sailorartemis' fire arrow as it connected with her arm.

Eternal Sailormars blinked in mixed surprise and shock as she and Jupiter rushed to Moon's side, catching her as she fell backward, the impact from the arrow so powerful that it had knocked her completely over.

"Sailormoon! No! Hold on!"

Sailorartemis took this newfound commotion as an opportunity to retreat for the time being as her insides suddenly felt uneasy.

_Sailormoon . . . it really was like how it happened in my dream . . . my **vision** . . ._ Sailorartemis abruptly turned and sprinted away towards a few nearby bushes, her face contorted into one of confusion.

_Why am I running away? This is so unlike me . . ._ She thought to herself as she continued to charge away from the scene, moving at a much faster pace than she normally could have if in her civilian guise.

Meanwhile, Eternal Sailormars began cradling Eternal Sailormoon within her arms, lying her across her legs as she knelt down to look at her injured arm.

"Moon-chan, don't worry; we're gonna get you to a doctor to look at that arm, and then it'll be all right . . . okay?" Sailormoon winced in profuse pain as she hugged her bleeding arm, squinting up at her with one eye open.

"Who . . . who _was_ that? Such _power_ . . ."

"Maybe she really _wasn't _a poser senshi, after all . . . looks like we might have a potential new enemy on our hands, minna . . . guess two years _was_ too long of a 'break' of no battles, ne?" Sailorjupiter said with mixed solemn and bitterness, turning to see that the new senshi had escaped.

**--End of episode one**

_**(A.N. Come on. You KNOW you enjoyed reading that. I KNOW you did. Ha! See? I can see the smiles on your faces:Dances around you: Even I, after taking a year break from this trilogy, got goosebumps from reading this first episode again. Go, Sokai! Go, Sokai! It's your birthday! Well . . . in January, anyway. ANYHOW! Please to be leaving me mucho reviews, good or bad, I don't care, and I hope to see you all back here for episode two! Oh yeah! And sorry if I ended up offending any New Yorkers in this joint when I made that silly comment. That was actually just me doing an inside, poke fun at New York kinda joke, since I'm a native New Yorker, myself, and often hear of people--whether in jest or not--talk about how we're supposedly rude and blah blah. So, yeah. No harm, no foul. :) )**_


	2. Episode Two

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Goddess, Episode 2: "Here Comes The Flood"

By: Sokai

Disclaimer: It is sad, but very true. I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the wonderfully great Takeuchi Naoko's Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon series, or any of her brilliant characters. However, I DO own the plot, storyline, and the original characters as well as attacks that I'll put in here (though OBVIOUSLY they were inspired by Takeuchi-sama's series).

Note: Right. So sorry! I'd forgotten to mention that I'd first created/written this series/trilogy back in June 2004. HeHe Oh, and, this episode was also written in June 2004.

Lin Mo Niang walked out of Crystal Hall from lunch, and into an increasingly cloudy late afternoon, feeling her erstwhile depleting energy now replenished. Her last afternoon class had been pretty rigorous, and so she could not wait until it had been let out so that she could quickly grab something to eat before retiring to her dorm room to rest a bit, before preparing for her evening classes.

It had been three days since Niang had first arrived on campus, carrying with her mixed feelings of homesickness, and yet a very intense yearning to begin her college career.

The seventeen year old began to think about her parents back home in China, and wondered if they were doing all right without her, as it was the first time she'd ever been away from home.

Niang readjusted her grip upon her backpack while making her way through campus, the crowd of fellow students beginning to disperse as they headed in different directions towards their unknown destinations.

Niang inhaled deeply and lightly smiled to herself as a calming breeze gently caressed her cheek.

Feels like a rainstorm might be approaching, she thought to herself as she looked up towards the increasingly cloudy sky.

While storms quite often were a bother to most others, causing them

feel either scared or depressed, to Niang they were a welcoming comfort. She'd always felt the most calm and in tune with her emotions during one, though never fully understanding why.

Niang slowed down her pace as she anticipated the feeling of the first raindrop upon her saffron tinted complexion. Just then she'd spotted one of her fellow Biology I classmates, the exuberant and fair haired Tsukino Usagi sitting by herself underneath a Japanese Maple tree, seeming to be in deep thought.

". . . Hmm . . . I wonder who she could be . . . Couldn't be a follower of Galaxia-sama . . ." Niang overheard Usagi murmur lightly to herself as she approached, not yet realizing that she had earned herself a visitor.

Clearing her throat and flashing her a warm smile through her slightly

pudgy cheeks, Niang tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, her light blue hair done up, braided and curled into two tight, deep blue cloth-wrapped buns as they traditionally have been ever since she could remember.

Usagi looked up, startled a moment before returning the same hospitality to the foreigner, smiling back at her. She paused a moment, not that confident on how to respond, for several reasons.

First, she wasn't entirely sure if Niang had caught any part of her heated conversation with herself, while she tried to figure out who the new senshi, Sailorartemis, might be . . . the same girl who had injured her during their first encounter two days ago, fracturing her arm as a result.

The second reason Usagi was so weary about what to say to the new girl, was that she had yet to master how to maintain a solid conversation with her since having first meeting her the other day in class.

It certainly was not due to a lack of trying, however. No, it was simply due to the fact that Usagi had never managed to successfully master any of the language classes she and the other senshi had to partake in during some of middle school and most of high school; and so, her expertise in

conversing with anyone who was not Japanese or did not speak the language was vastly lacking.

Nevertheless, Usagi found that she very much liked the Chinese girl, even though she'd just met her. For some reason she would always seem to remind her a lot of Ami (much like how that Sibley Siasi girl had reminded her of Rei, ironically, albeit merely due to similar appearance), as they were both currently studying to become doctors and she, Niang, apparently seemed to be pretty intelligent herself.

Beginning to blush from the lapse in time of not responding to the blue haired girl, Usagi promptly cleared her own throat and smiled a bit more cheesily at her.

"Oh! Uh . . . n . . . ni hao ma, Lin Mo-san!" She'd managed, that being about the sole Mandarin phrase she had retained during her lessons. On top of that, she wasn't even entirely sure what she had just said, either, though, however, clearly it had to have been something positive because Niang's smile immediately broadened as her sky blue colored eyes twinkled from behind her bangs that normally sheltered them.

"Hen hao! Xie Xie!" Niang gushed, nodding politely at her before bowing slightly.

I have no clue what she just said, but she seems to be pretty happy, so I'm just gonna go with it, Usagi thought to herself, embarrassed as she

pressed her back against the tree behind her, using it as support as she began to slink her way up and off her feet since her right arm was now secured within a sling.

"Um . . . chi!" Usagi said, wanting to thank Niang for extending out her free hand and helping her from off of the ground, though sadly not remembering any other Mandarin words to aid her in the process.

Ugh, I probably just said something really stupid . . . hope it was "thank you," at least, since that's what I was aiming for, she thought sulkily to

herself once again.

After finishing bowing herself, Usagi looked up at Niang's face to see that it now reflected one of confusion and amusement, mysteriously patting her stomach.

"Oh! S . . . Shi!"

Finally exasperated, Usagi sweat dropped rather heavily as frustration began to wash over her, sighing.

"Listen, Lin Mo-san; I like you. I really do. You seem to be a very sweet and interesting girl. But, well, the thing is, of all the people to have tried to talk to here on campus, I would have to be your absolute worst choice. You see, I am horrible in remembering, let alone learning foreign languages -- especially English. Hmm . . . I guess I should thank my lucky stars that you're not from America, otherwise we'd get no where fast.

Anyway, I would really love to carry on future conversations

with you; I would, but that will be extremely impossible to do if it involves speaking further Mandarin . . . and, I know continuing on right now is pretty pointless, since I'm sure you have no idea what I'm saying . . ."

"Oh . . . well, then forgive me, Tsukino-san! I didn't know that you couldn't speak my native language as I can speak yours!"

Usagi stared blankly at Niang a moment, her mouth falling open in disbelief at the sound of the smaller girl's fluent Japanese response.

"Whoa! Wait a second, here! You mean to tell me that all this time you understood and knew how to speak Japanese? Why did you allow me to continue to make a complete fool of myself, saying God only knows what to you, while I successfully butchered your Chinese language in the process?"

Niang merely shrugged, lightly blushing herself as she allowed a faint giggle to escape from her rosy lips.

"Of course I can speak Japanese, Tsukino-san! I don't really see how else I'd be able to make it through a single day of classes here, let alone an entire semester, if I couldn't!

And as for 'allowing' you to continue on speaking to me in Mandarin, I guess it was because you just seemed so eager and determined to communicate with me, that I hadn't really the heart to tell you otherwise. Plus, it was quite amusing . . ." Niang trailed off, her grin fading away slightly as she watched Usagi's fair visage crumple into one of faint

disdain and embarrassment.

"Oh, no! No, I didn't mean it to be taken as an insult, Tsukino-san! I merely meant that yours has been the most friendly face I've encountered thus far, and I have yet to meet a cantankerous one.

So, I have to say that that's saying quite a lot about you, although I'm sure you've heard such compliments from others all the time in the past."

Usagi's former hurt expression instantly melted away, and once again her cheery smile beamed across it in its place as she let out a small giggle.

It was decided. She definitely liked this girl.

Lightly hugging her still injured arm (Niang promptly taking notice, briefly wondering what unfortunate mishap could have befallen such a warm and friendly person as her new friend to thrust her into such a predicament), Usagi winked happily at her.

"Well, I can honestly say that you are the first to give me such a lavish compliment as that. Thank you, Lin Mo-san. Anyhow, what are you doing right now? On break, or about to head to class?

If you're anything like my friend, Ami, then you'll probably be heading off somewhere 'brainy' like the library or computer lab to study, since you seem so smart and all. Oh! Not that that's a bad thing, either, of course!"

"Actually, no, I was just coming from the cafeteria, having eaten some early dinner, before heading back to the dorms to prepare for my evening classes. But, thank you for your compliment, Tsukino-san," Niang answered, lightly blushing as she offered up a small smile in return.

She really liked this Tsukino Usagi girl, and liked her all the more for taking recognition in her intelligence, although she never had been one to boast about it.

On the contrary, while Niang and her family did always take vast pride in her ample intellect, they also held even greater pride in modesty and being humble about it.

However, now that she was away from home, Niang was not really sure how to feel anymore. While she'd suddenly felt so free like an everflowing river, free to explore new and uncharted territory not offered to her back home, by the same token she'd also felt just as restricted as a glacier, forever gazing at the world beyond and moving at such a slow pace to at last embrace it.

"You know, I didn't mean to intrude on you the way I had, but I wanted to say hello. Plus, everyone else seems to be heading inside for shelter as a storm might be coming, and I just saw you sitting here by your lonesome.

You should probably do the same -- take cover, I mean -- or at least get away from underneath this tree . . . bad place to be during thunderstorms, after all," Niang suggested to Usagi, who then gazed up at the darkening sky.

"Oh . . . wow . . . I didn't even notice the change in weather . . . I guess I was just too engrossed within my own mind. We probably should head inside before the rain comes down, ne?" Usagi said and advanced from her spot, walking ahead of Niang.

"Come on! Since you have time before your evening classes begin, what do you say I treat you to an ice cream sundae in the lobby parlor?" Usagi offered, secretly hoping she'd say yes, as ice cream was her favorite food to eat.

Then again, any type of different food was her favorite (save milk and carrots), and she had never really needed any sort of excuse to engage in eating any of them.

Regardless, she'd also wanted to take this presentable opportunity to get to know Lin Mo Niang a little better.

Niang smiled pleasantly at Usagi as the two began to walk towards the dorms, the rain at last beginning to let down.

"Of course, Tsukino-san! I would really enjoy that."

"Please, you can just call me Usagi if you'd like, Lin Mo-san."

"Only if you call me Niang, after all."

The two stopped momentarily despite the rain by then beginning to pour heavily, and shared a friendly, mutual laugh between them before they quickly began to sprint towards the dormitory building.

YYYYYYYYYYY

Rei sighed impatiently to herself in frustration as she opened her eyes, her brows deeply furrowed.

"Anything?" Makoto asked from Rei's bed, at last breaking the heavy silence that had bombarded the singles dorm room for the past hour and a half.

Rei sighed again, rising slowly from the makeshift shrine she'd made for herself for times of meditation.

"No, and it's becoming pretty annoying, too. What good is it to be a miku-san and clairvoyant if I can't even decipher whether or not Sailorartemis is our enemy," she responded, quickly rushing to the window to open it wider as Makoto bent down to put out the small fire they had lit to help in her concentration to find out the truth.

If they were found out by the Resident Advisor, both she and Makoto would be kicked out of the dorms, and possibly off campus for violating one of the floor's rules already.

"Well, maybe . . . and I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Sailorartemis really isn't evil, and that's why you haven't been able to find out anything about her thus far."

"Not evil? Mako-chan, she attacked us, and then managed to injure Usagi-chan on top of that! I mean, the girl even said that she'd 'make us pay!' What good senshi do you know of would say that to a fellow senshi?" Rei countered as she took a seat in her desk chair, sitting backwards in it as the brunette flashed her a sympathetic look.

Makoto knew how much the recent events was effecting her, more than it had been Usagi or even herself.

Rei had always been able to get to the bottom of things whenever it came to figuring out who the Sailor Senshi's potential enemies might be. Now, for some strange reason, however, the young miku-san seemed unable to do so this time.

Plus, as Usagi's best friend, Rei having allowed her to get injured during battle was far more personal to her than it might have been to Makoto. She'd felt as though she had failed the young blonde as a friend as well as her sworn, eternal protector by not having taken better measures to prevent Sailorartemis' arrow from embedding itself within the Princess' arm that fateful day.

Clicking her tongue in further frustration, Rei ran a tired hand through the top of her raven head, the rest of her hair tied into a tight, long french braid.

"Well, I honestly don't know what to think about our situation right now. Between keeping up with our studies, adjusting to this new college life -- and, not to mention my duties as Shinto Priestess at grandpa's temple -- dealing with our other responsibilities as a Sailor Senshi might take its toll on me . . . demo, I will say one thing, though, Mako-chan . . ."

Makoto looked away from the open window, enjoying the cool breeze that the downpour of rain was offering up to them, and rested her emerald eyes upon her friend.

"Nani? What's that, Rei-chan?"

"That that of all the people Sailorartemis could be, that transfer student, the one from Greece, Sibley Siasi, is definitely not . . . I mean, I don't know why, and I'm sure it might make me sound a tad petty here, but that girl just rubs me the wrong way . . ."

"Yeah, probably because she seems to possess your short fuse of a temper, and self righteous demeanor . . . not to mention that she also sort of looks like you, too . . ." Makoto smirked at Rei, who reached for one of the pillows from off of her bed and threw it at her.

"Hey! I don't think I'm self righteous! And yeah, ok, I'll admit that I can lose my temper quick enough from time to time, but I'm not that bad . . . I'll even go as far as to say that she might share a few similiarities look wise, but that's where these similiarities between Sibley Siasi and I end!

She is so infuriating and arrogant, and . . . and obnoxious! She joined the Archery club just like I did, and seems to think she has a run of things in it. Ugh, I just want to ring her neck . . ."

Makoto couldn't help but to think of what Usagi would have said at that very moment had she been there: 'If I didn't know any better, Rei-chan, you basically described yourself to a T, so I can't understand why you're getting so upset.'

"Are you listening to me, Makoto?" Rei asked impatiently as she watched Makoto's face crumple into one of amusement.

"Oh! Right, sorry! Listen, Rei-chan, I am sorry that you apparently have quite a few issues with Siasi-san --"

"I do not have 'issues' with Sibley Siasi!"

"Okay, fine! The point is, no matter how you might feel about her, she isn't our top priority at the given moment. We have to figure out what's going on before things become too hectic."

Sighing, Rei nodded slowly in agreement, her brows lightly furrowed.

". . . I just hope that whatever might happen next, we'll be strong enough to handle it with just the three of us . . ."

"Forgive me, Miss Siasi for saying so, but how many times must we go through this? You are indeed a Goddess Senshi, reborn from the 'Days of Old' to carry out a mission and --"

"Yes, yes, I heard you before, Obelix. But what I'm not hearing is the whole entire story. Why have I been reborn, why have I been 'chosen,' and why do I have to carry out this so called mission? What's the point?"

Sibley had been sitting in her empty dorm room for the past twenty minutes, her roommate having left for her evening classes not too long ago, listening to all that the Red-tailed hawk perched upon her open windowsill had to inform her about her supposed past and apparently being a "Magical Girl."

While the details spilling from Obelix's beak seemed to be extremely far fetched, she couldn't help but feel as though there was some truth to what he was saying.

To be quite honest, Sibley had always felt slightly different than other people. Almost as if she possessed a greater purpose in life . . . and maybe this was it. Still, she wanted to be sure of everything and to get all of the facts before jumping to any drastic conclusions.

"I wish I could tell you more, however now would not be the right time, Miss Siasi. All I can say to you now is that it is very important that we find the other eight Goddess Senshi to help you carry out your mission, as you shall lead them to victory," Obelix responded, beginning to preen himself underneath one of his raised wings.

Wanting to find out more from her supposed guardian, however now too intrigued by the fact that he'd also just apparently gave her postion of leader to these . . . Goddess Senshi, Sibley smirked lightly to herself, thinking.

Leader of eight others, huh? Whoa, wait a second: eight? That seems to be an awful lot of supposed warriors to babysit. Still, so long as they all understand and always know that I'm in charge of things, I don't suppose me and my future teammates will have a problem.

YYYYYYYYYYY

Leaving the blue crystal building that had housed her last class of the evening, Niang let out a tired sigh as she once again walked through the still pouring rain. She wasn't entirely sure whether or not it was due to the fact that she was tired that it seemed to feel as though the rain was simply gliding off of her without drenching her body while a warm sensation suddenly growing deep within her stomach.

Either way, she didn't have enough time to really ponder the matter as she had suddenly come face to face with a mysterious lone woman with spiky short black hair and dressed in a peculiar black ensemble consisting of red and orange bows.

Niang continued to stare at the raven haired girl, who stared directly back at her, the rain eerily gliding right off of she as well as they stood. She seemed to be too fascinated by the stranger's equally strange attire to really take notice of the hawk that continued to circle overhead, surveying the on goings as if expecting something interesting to happen.

At last the equivocal black clothed girl spoke, speaking what Niang surmised to be Greek instead of the "universal" language of Japanese most everyone on campus had been conversing in since her arrival there.

". . . So . . . is she supposed to be Sailormazu or what, Obelix?"

Sailormazu? Obelix? What was this girl talking about? Niang thought to herself, still not entirely sure whether or not she should run, or think of a way to get out of what could or could not become a potential threat -- what with she being alone outside, in the middle of the semi-late evening and in the onslaught of rain that might hinder her path of direction while trying to escape this new girl.

Taking a step backward, just in case, Niang thought it best to stall for time while her mind tried to rapidly formulate a plan, though at the same time something deep inside of her kept nagging away at her, telling her that this was probably the safest place to be at the given moment.

"E . . . Excuse me . . . do you think you could tell me whom exactly you are? And . . . what are you wearing? Is this some unknown custom around here that I was not aware of when I transferred?" Niang asked, speaking in fluent Greek back to the girl with the amethyst colored eyes, who then widened them slightly in surprise.

Apparently there seemed to be no language that Lin Mo Niang hadn't mastered before arriving in Japan.

"Well, would you look at that? She can understand me; you can understand me. Well then, that will make my job a whole lot easier when I tell you that you a Great Warrior, and a part of my team, the Goddess Senshi, Lin Mo Niang . . . or, should I say, Sailormazu."

YYYYYYYYYYY

"Who ever heard of taking a walk in the rain, and late at night, no less . . . how do we know there isn't a lurking 'chikan' somewhere?"

"Aww, scared, Rei-chan? If you had a boyfriend he could be here to protect you," Usagi giggled, sticking out her tongue at the girl in the bright red poncho as she held onto her bunny decorated umbrella in her good hand.

"Let's not start a fight right now with each other, ne? Save that energy for when we track down Sailorartemis and take her out once and for all . . ." Makoto reprimanded in a lowered voice, her green eyes scanning the area ahead of them, the green hood of her raincoat sheltering her head.

"Yeah, well, no one wants to get her more than I, Mako-chan, but when I said that I'd suddenly felt a shift of energy not too long ago, I didn't mean that we should go rushing out into the pouring rain like this!

I barely had enough time to grab this poncho before you and 'Princess Gimpy' both dragged me out of the dorms -- breaking yet another rule, being out after hours like this, thanks!"

"Oh, come on, Rei! What's the point in being in college -- in school, period -- if you're not gonna break a few rules? And, look on the bright side! If you do get kicked out, you won't be alone, because me and Mako-chan here will get kicked out with you!" Usagi comforted, grinning cheesily after realizing what she'd just said.

Before anyone could comment upon the simpleton remark the injured blonde had just said, a bright shimmering surge of blue light had rocketed into the night sky several distances away from them.

Almost immediately had Rei broken into a feverous run, beckoning the others to follow suit.

"That's her! Come on, minna! Tonight, we finish this!"

"Ok, b . . . but! We saw a red light the last time, a . . . and this is one i . . . is blue! Will you slow down, guys? I can't run so fast with this bad arm!" Usagi panted as she struggled to keep up with the taller girls already widening the gap of distance between them, the three pulling out their henshin wands from out of their pockets.

YYYYYYYYYYY

". . . So all of . . . this is what happens when I say, 'Mazu Goddess Power, Make Up?' How extraordinary . . ."

Sailorartemis watched with slight boredom as the newly transformed Niang began to give herself a once over.

In place of her former school uniform, she now had on the same exact outfit the other girl standing idly before her did, only different in color. She still donned the same cloth-wrapped hairstyle, her same sky blue eyes shining with excitement and intrigue, but upon her slightly stout body was a black sailorfuku with a sky blue skirt and sea green bow complementing the overall ensemble in the front, a blue crystal jewel with what looked like a ice blue colored raindrop decorating the center.

Niang lightly grazed her backside with her now black gloved hand that reached all the way up to her elbows, the very end of it the only part that was blue, and found that there was yet another bow, a larger one of the same color resting there.

Engraved eerily upon her neck as well was the same illuminating ice blue raindrop symbol.

Feeling at last satisfied with her exploration, Sailormazu reached up to brush away a few strands of her blue bangs from out of her eyes and felt that upon her forehead was now a cris crossing crystal tiara that reflected the color of ice blue, with yet another raindropped jewel sitting comfortably within its center.

At last, the final remnants of Sailorartemis' patience fled from her.

"If you're done fondling yourself, Mazu-san, we can get on in explaining what's what!" She scolded, tapping her black high heeled shoe upon the wet ground while Sailormazu blushed, inclining her head slightly, causing her dangling raindrop shaped ice blue earrings to jostle lightly.

Casting her eyes downwards in slight embarrassment and shame, Sailormazu's eyes gazed upon the ground and idly rested upon her light blue knee high boots, one of the two jeweled raindrops winking up at her with its shine as the rain continued on.

"I . . . I'm most sorry, of course . . . Artemis-san, was it? It's just that it isn't exactly every day that something this intriguing happens, and to me, no less."

"Hmm, yes; I'm sure it must be the highlight of your otherwise mundane life. Just listen up already, while Obelix explains the rest of everything to you a bit more -- I don't have patience for that sort of thing."

"You don't seem to have patience for anything, Sailorartemis! Not even sticking around to have you're ass inevitably kicked!"

Already recognizing the voice, Sailorartemis sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance as Sailormazu let out a startled gasp once laying eyes upon three new women who'd just arrived to the scene -- all three wearing outfits similiar to hers and Artemis', although white in contrast.

"You know, I knew all of you would show up to ruin our evening, Sailor Brats . . . was actually beginning to wonder what was keeping you. Perhaps 'Blondie' there slowed you down?" Sailorartemis smirked, Eternal Sailormoon hugging her injured arm just then as though the remark had somehow managed to reopen its wounds.

Regardless of the notion, however, none would be the wiser, as each senshi's sailorfuku magically seemed to mask any sort of injury endured from previous battles.

"How did you --"

"What? Know about your still battered arm slowing you down on the way here, or that you were coming? Let's just say that I have a . . . 'Third Eye' for these sorts of things . . ."

Sailorjupiter glared at the girl through the pouring rain, making a tight fist.

"Yeah? Well, is your mystical 'Third Eye' able to see that after tonight you're gonna have to use a wheelchair to get around from now on?

Because, Eternal Sailors Moon, Mars, and I, the Senshi of Lightning, Eternal Sailorjupiter, are here to take you down! You, and your little friend over there!"

Sailormoon leaned in towards Sailormars, who glared daggers at Sailorartemis, clearly feeling far more disdain towards her than Jupiter was currently harboring.

". . . Do you think we should be worried, now that there seems to indeed be another one of these senshi walking about? I mean, what if we can't 'take them down?'" She whispered into the girl's ear while watching the two ebony haired young women present keep their blazing eyes locked firmly upon the other.

"It's called having faith, Moon-chan; you might want to try having some right about now . . ." Eternal Sailormars responded stiffly through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, Sailormazu stood slightly behind and to the side of Artemis, not entirely certain what was now unfolding before her.

It was obvious, however, that these three women had some sort of quarrel with the brash girl, and now, apparently, with she as well.

But three against one? That hardly seems fair, she thought sympathetically while contemplating whether or not she should help out, although not really sure how she even could.

"Well, then! Now that the 'pleasantries' are out of the way, what say we get down to business, ne? You already know me, and clearly you've now met Sailormazu here, sooooo . . . Artemis . . . Archer . . . Precision!"

Sailorartemis shouted, sending her fiery arrow suddenly towards the three Sailor Senshi.

Sailormazu jumped back in shock, helplessly watching the impending battle unfold before.

Eternal Sailormars, this time prepared for her attack, countered with her own as she dodged the arrow with extreme stealth.

"Fire . . . Soul . . . Bird!" She exclaimed as a blast of flame shaped in the form of a firebird was created from her white gloved hands, deploying it towards her opponents.

Not wishing to waste another precious moment, both Sailors Moon and Jupiter nodded towards one another as they formed their own attacks to use in defense against Sailors Artemis and Mazu.

"Sparkling . . . Wide . . . Pressure!"

"Silver . . . Moon . . . Crystal . . . Power . . . Kiss!"

Sailormazu's eyes widened with mixed fear and awe as the two attack's melded into one, preparing to make incredible impact with either she or her apparent comrade, Sailorartemis, or the two of them simultaneously.

Suddenly the already dark clouds above them began to blacken as a feeling of urgency washed over Sailormazu, just as the rain would if it could be possible for it to dampen she or the others while in their senshi guises.

Before anyone could react, the rain mysteriously began to come down harder as Mazu's eyes closed in concentration, familiar words forming upon her lips.

"Mazu . . . Cascading . . . Flood!" She suddenly shouted as she reopened her eyes, a massive flood forming from behind her and charging towards the Sailor Senshi and their attacks, managing to disintegrate them both; however, not before the last of it sliced through Artemis' leg, leaving behind a deep gash within it.

Eternal Sailormoon stared in disbelief as this one girl . . . her one attack had succeeded in canceling out her strongest one to date.

She raised a shaky hand to her pink, glossy lips as Sailormazu stared back at them with mixed emotion.

". . . How are we supposed to defeat such foes?"

". . . Argh . . . I think we'll call this time a draw for now . . . but rest assured, we'll be back to finish you off once and for all . . ." Sailorartemis grimaced as the pain from her gaping wound blanketed over her while struggling to stand.

"Mazu-san, let's go . . ."

"Oh, no, you don't! We're not gonna let you --" Eternal Sailorjupiter started, however Sailormoon raised a hand, signaling for her to stop.

She shook her head wearily.

"Iie, Jupiter-chan . . . although they clearly are our enemies, we obviously don't have the strength to take care of them on our own . . . I don't want to, but I think we may need to alert the others about this . . ."

She trailed off as she and her fellow Sailor Senshi watched their newfound opponents slink off in the other direction, the suddenly growing fog giving them immediate cover as the rain finally let up, as though understanding that the battle was now over . . . for the time being.

--End of Episode Two

(A.N. Okay, WHATEVER. Stupid computer just glitched on me and so all of the italics and/or emphasis I'd put into here where appropriate has been obliterated. And since it took me "forever" to revise and edit everything in the FIRST place, I'm not gonna bother with this one. I'm assuming you can and do do your own emphasizing while reading stuff in your head anyways. LoL

ANYWAY! Wasn't that interesting? BETTER have been to you, durnit LoL And I SO hope you review! C'mon, already! I know there's only about 50 billion Sailormoon fics on here, which is probably why MINE hasn't gotten many hits -- I mean, since it's buried underneath so many other stories before it, and thus who will take the time to find it, etc -- but you're killing me! I need feedback/reviews, here! LoL Oh, and in case you all DO read this and then DO review with something like, "Hey, wait. You said these charries of yours are original, right? Then how come Lin Mo Niang has the name she does?" here's why: as it's obvious by now, these senshi of mine are Goddess Senshi, as in inspired by Gods or Goddesses in different mythology -- Sailorartemis after Artemis, and now Sailormazu after the Goddess Mazu in chinese mythology. I was going to give her an original name, but I truly liked the name the girl-turned-goddess, Lin Mo Niang, had, so I just kept it. So there's the credit where credit's due. LoL Oh, right, and also, obviously my charries' personalities are or will be slightly influencial or similiar to the Goddesses their senshi alter egos are depicted upon -- for example, Sibley enjoying hunting and an expert archer as Artemis had been, and Niang studying medicine just as the Niang in mythology had vast knowledge of chinese medicine, herself. So, yeah; I'd obviously taken an EXTREME amount of time and care to research everything and brush up on or inform myself of new mythology before having started this series -- and I was a HUGE mythology buff to begin with LoL

What else, what else, before someone comes at me with nitpicking . . . oh yeah! And while I'd come up with their first name -- by that, I mean, I'd carefully and purposely selected to match their innate nature, etc -- their last names, with the obvious except to Niang, were all randomly generated by that Seventh Sanctum website that helps you when you can't think of good names or whatever. And since I could not think of a lot of Greek last names that I liked enough, I used that site and it gave me "greek sounding" last names, so there you go. LoL Um . . . I think that about covers it with the credit giving where appropriate and explanations for now. So yeah! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE review! I love you ALL! LoL Episode three to be posted soon! WHOOSH :Flies off: )


	3. Episode Three

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Goddess, Episode 3: "Lover's Ambition: Sailoraphrodite Makes The Scene!"**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** It is sad, but very true. I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the wonderfully great Takeuchi Naoko's Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon series, or any of her brilliant characters. However, I DO own the plot, storyline, and the original characters (such as my Goddess Senshi and enemies) as well as attacks that I'll put in here (though OBVIOUSLY they were inspired by Takeuchi-sama's series).

Note: Ok, I want to say about a million things right now about this horrid episode, but then if I did that you'd never be able to move on to read it (even though a part of me is dreading the moment you all begin to . . .). So, let me just say this: it's horrible; it's disastrous; and sadly, it's mine. Enjoy! LoL

This series/trilogy was created/written back in June 2004; this episode was created/written in July 2004, and later revised/edited in November 2005.

"I can _feel_ it . . . that undeniable, powerful energy that is now coursing through the lively veins of planet Earth . . . It feels precisely like the infinite energy the Royal Family once harbored . . . Perhaps at long last we have finally relocated the fallen Princess and her protectors . . ."

Captain Uragiri softly murmured to himself, turning his black-clothed back against the clear, luminary orb that sat patiently upon his night stand in the far corner of his dimly lit bedchambers. Its lucid clarity began to slowly return, as the rainbow auras that had been swirling within it at last dissipated.

"Yes . . . I believe it _is_ the very same energy . . . No doubt She will be pleased to know of this, and of _course_ will want to take action after all this time . . ." smirked Uragiri thoughtfully, as he sat upon the edge of his lavish bedspread.

He understood precisely the kind of impact the news of the re-emergence of the Royal Family's fabled and unsurpassed energy would have upon Her -- not to mention the kind of impact it would have upon the entire Onyx Star Clan.

After having been forced into exile all those millennia ago, with very little to survive upon, seeking revenge had been the solitary device to have sustained the Clan's existence this entire duration.

However (especially with Uragiri at the helm of the Clan's now waning but still just as fierce army), it conclusively appeared as though victory was but a few commands away.

". . . Captain Uragiri-san, you called for me?"

Uragiri, whose dark blue eyes had been closed, while allowing himself to be lost in deep reverie, fluttered open right as he heard a sudden familiar female voice break through the previous silence of his chambers.

Running a cool hand through his short, black locks, Uragiri nodded lightly as his eyes rested dully upon the tall woman who now stood before him and donned the same suit as he (although hers was dark blue rather than black).

Her long, flowing silver french braided hair lay gingerly against her back, as she bowed her head and waited for acknowledgment.

"Ah, yes! That I _did_, Nemesis. You are to go on a bit of a mission for me. I want you to journey forth to Earth and locate, as well as _retrieve_ the nine fragments of the shirozuishou . . . I do not believe I have to _remind _you of its great power, _or _what it will mean should you recover it . . ."

The woman apparently known as Nemesis merely nodded slowly in understanding, before getting down on one knee. She draped her right arm across her chest and bowed in respect, while her mysterious silver eyes with its cat-like pupil slits faintly glowered towards the ground.

He didn't have to verbalize it directly, but Nemesis _was_ fully aware of what Uragiri had meant by those words. If she could not gather the nine fragments of the shirozuishou, thus failing her mission, the penalty for such laxity would be nothing short of death.

And while she much preferred to retain her everlasting life, Nemesis valued power all the more. She had long since heard of the awesome power that the shirozuishou coveted, and knew of the automatic, absolute rule it would bring to its possessor.

That was precisely she had already decided that, if worse came to worse and she ended up being betrayed by the Clan or by Uragiri himself -- as she no way trusted him -- Nemesis would merely seize control of the shirozuishou for herself once found and then rule in place of Her.

First things first, however, she still had to find it.

Nodding her silver primmed head once again before answering, Nemesis slowly looked up towards her Captain.

". . . I shall not fail you, Captain . . ."

"Hmm . . . Yes, see that you don't, Nemesis. After all, you _are_ a loyal member of the Onyx Star Clan, and as dwindling in numbers as we may be, we are_ still _proud, nonetheless. Any failures from you will be a reflective failure for us _all_. Now, go."

A resentful and icy stare was the only response Nemesis bestowed upon Captain Uragiri before closing her hard, feline-resembling eyes and disappearing in a black, acid like mist.

Uragiri stared at the spot where Nemesis had inhabited only a few seconds ago for another lingering moment, before making his way back to the clear orb that remained resting in the corner.

Gazing down at it, he smirked lightly to himself, as he heard the door of his chambers open. A petite chambermaid with curly blonde hair and outfitted in a tight, red teddy approached from behind, wrapping a silky arm around her master's strong waist.

"I do believe that if She _or_ Nemesis fail, I will simply have to take matters into my _own_ hands . . . and speaking of taking matters into my own hands . . ."

The teddy clad chambermaid began to giggle deliciously, as Uragiri abruptly turned around and seized her in his arms, while leading her to his bed.

**YYYYYYYYY**

". . . Oh, there she goes! That transfer student from Tokyo, Japan!"

"Yeah, I know! Minako Aino is her name! Isn't she_ gorgeous_? Even her _name_ is gorgeous . . ."

"I am _so _jealous of her beautiful golden hair . . . And of her growing popularity as each day passes . . . Not to _mention_ her _uncanny_ knack to attract all of the guys' attention around here . . ."

"_Still_ . . . You can't help but to like that girl . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

Aino Minako craned her golden head a bit higher, while passing the two Italian girls on her way to gymnastics, and then later volleyball practice, overhearing them gush admiringly about her.

Although she missed the others and her life back home in Japan, Minako was rather enjoying college life here in Rome, Italy. She loved everything about it: the romantic atmosphere; the people; even her_ classes_ weren't so bad.

Since day one, as well, did Minako seem to be revered as "Miss Popular" to these people, or even the one thing she had been craving to be ever since her young teenaged years: an idol.

Knowing this, Minako, while truly modest at given times, was completely thriving on all of the attention she had been receiving.

The afternoon sun was providing a nice, comfortable blanket of warmth upon the campus of St. Stephen's School during the otherwise chilly, late Fall day, as Minako left the gym from volleyball practice two hours later.

Stretching, she inhaled the fresh air deeply, while a very satisfied smile did its own stretching straight across her creamy visage. In no time at all, she made her way back to the dormitories to shower, and then turn in early, as she was now feeling exhausted.

Minako allowed her mind to wander back to two hours earlier during practice, and of how she had dominated the court with her vast skill in the game and natural athletic ability. She especially enjoyed how her usual "fan club" had all gathered to cheer her on: the girls shouted for joy every time she had scored, while the guys watched on with vast admiration shining within their eyes.

Feeling that this day, this _week_ could not have gone any better for her, Minako at last rested her tired head against her dorm room pillow a half an hour later, and closed her baby blue eyes, as she allowed the much deserved sleep to wash over her.

As Minako made her way to her English class the next morning, she noticed a drastic change in her fellow students' behavior as she passed them by.

Everyone around here were talking in hushed, excited whispers, much like how they normally would whenever seeing her approach.

However, as Minako came nearer to two male students huddled near a tree, she could vaguely hear that she was_ not_ the topic of discussion that currently held them in such intense exhilaration.

". . . I _know_! She was a total _babe_! You don't think she's _taken_, do you?"

"Someone as hot as _she_? _Trust_ me. Even _if _she isn't, I _highly _doubt that she would give us a second glance, sad to say."

"So then, what's her _name_, anyway? Did you catch it from Isabella? She told me that she has Philosophy with her. Apparently, the girl's a late arrival on campus or something, because Isabella said that she -- nor anyone _else_ for that matter -- has seen her around until today," the taller of the two boys revealed, as Minako slowed down her pace to hear more before walking out of earshot and could no longer hear the rest of their conversation.

"Karissa Gorgreus is her name. And what a _beautiful_ name for an_ equally_ beautiful woman . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

Although she was not petty or self absorbed, having vastly matured over the past few years to shed away her formerly immature self, Minako couldn't help but feel a tinge jealous of this new mystery girl.

_No, no. I am** not** going to let something like** this **ruin my day_, thought Minako to herself, as she entered her classroom and sat down in her usual spot in the front.

_This place** is** big enough for two apparently popular people, after all_.

As the rest of the class arrived and got settled into their seats (spreading out their books and writing utensils upon the surface of their desks to occupy their time while waiting for the professor begin the lesson), there came a sudden knock at the door.

When Minako and the rest of the class looked up and towards the door, faint gasps and excited whispers began to fill the room, while her blue eyes locked with a pair of green gems that were obviously contacts, as there were miniature red hearts decorating the very bottom of each.

"Ah,_ there_ you are. Now we can begin today's lesson. However, _before_ we do . . . Class, this is our Grecian transfer student, Karissa Gorgreus. She'd just arrived yesterday as a late transfer.

I trust that all of you will do everything that you can to make Miss Gorgreus feel welcome here at St. Stephen's, as well as in Italy," the professor explained in fluent Italian to his pupils, as he rose from his seat to address them about the new girl who stood delicately at his side.

Her slightly wavy blonde hair glistened within the light, as it cascaded all the way down to her ankles, the fiery orange streaks that played about within it bringing out her extensively deep tanned skin of almond all the more.

Minako could feel her eyes widen in mixed shock and astonishment, as she continued to gaze upon this solitary young woman standing before her and the rest of the class.

_This_ was the _already_ infamous Karissa Gorgreus she had heard those two students talking about with such vigor earlier this morning?

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, Minako could honestly see _why_ they had seemed so enthused by her arrival. She truly _was_ a mesmerizing young beauty, with a ostensibly flawless body to boot, as Minako watched Karissa sail elegantly passed her and into an empty seat in the back.

It was almost as though this girl possessed some unknown entrancing, or bewitching power within her, able to ensnare the hearts of men and captivate the adoring attention of women. For as the lesson dragged on, everyone (including the professor) seemed to find it immensely difficult to concentrate, now that the tantalizing vixen had become a permanent addition to the class' environment.

**YYYYYYYYY**

"_Argh_! I can't _stand_ that girl!" declared Minako, as she stormed into her empty dorm room later that day after having lunch.

As she threw her books onto her bed and was about to do the same with her person, a soft, although thoroughly amused female voice verbalizing in Japanese sounded from behind.

"Let me guess, Mina-chan: you met that new girl, Karissa Gorgreus, ne?" asked a petite young woman with short, wavy auburn hair and green eyes. She had a small, gentle smile upon her peaches and cream complexion, while in her hands was a small pet carriage. The contents of it lazily stuck out a tiny white paw through the cage door.

Minako forced a light simper upon her face, watching the girl close the door behind her and walk towards the other vacant bed in the room to sit upon, obviously her own.

"Hey, Naru-chan. Did you have fun at the vet?"

"Well, I definitely _now_ know why you seemed so eager for me to take him for you -- I've never met such a difficult cat before!"

"_Difficult_? **_Difficult_**! _You_ try sitting still on a cold, metal table while clammy, _thankfully_ gloved hands proceed to violate you, and _then_ we'll see who's difficult!" came a male voice from inside of the cage, as Naru giggled and opened the door to let him out.

"Oh, Artemis, _please_! It's for your own _good _that you go to the vet to get those shots! You don't want to get_ sick_, do you?" playfully chided Naru, as the white cat crept out of its temporary confinement.

His blue eyes gleamed just as excitedly, much like how the gold crescent moon shaped sigil upon his furry forehead was against the room's light.

"I'll tell you what I _am_ getting sick of: being treated like some common _mongrel_! To _think_ that _I,_ Mau Artemis, from the wonderful planet that is Mau, would be treated with such _indignation_ . . . After _all _of the countless times I've helped you save the world as both Sailor V and Sailorvenus . . ." mumbled Artemis grumpily to himself, as Minako walked over and picked up her guardian and friend, stroking his fluffy back before setting him down in front of a saucer full of milk that lay upon her dresser.

"Yeah, yeah, _yeah._ I heard you the _last _time you went to the vet and said the same _exact_ thing, Art-chan. And, FYI -- a mongrel is a shaggy sort of _dog_ . . . one you should be _thankful_ I don't _feed_ you to, after all of the _grief _you give me for each and _every_ visit to the vet . . . Now, drink your milk before it gets too warm."

The two Japanese women watched in amusement, as the snow white cat crept over to the saucer and began to lap up its contents, although not before murmuring moodily to himself,

". . . Okay, I _will_ . . . but _not_ because you said to . . . I just don't like to see food go to _waste_, is all . . ."

"A few pointers for the future when having to card off ol' '_Grumpy Pants_' over there to the vet, Naru-chan: he will _always_ return from it _extremely_ perturbed and spout a load of _rubbish_ as you'd just heard.

But have a saucer of milk ready for him when he comes back and it'll put him right out -- not to mention _shut him up_ -- like a _light_," advised Minako to her friend, smirking as the two of them continued to watch Artemis hungrily consume the smooth white liquid, while his sour attitude seemed to disappear much like the milk within his saucer was gradually beginning to.

"So, what's this I hear about you hating Karissa?" inquired Naru, while taking off her shoes before lying back against the bed.

Minako watched her a moment before responding, thinking to herself. She thought she ought to keep her newfound disdained feelings towards Karissa to herself before she sounded jealous to Naru; however, besides having Artemis around, Osaka Naru was really the only other person she could truly confide in while studying in Italy.

Besides, after having admitting to Naru about being her alter ego, Sailorvenus, a few years back after saving her from a youma (there hadn't been any choice, seeing as the emerald-eyed woman had confronted the blonde about her true identity, after having put the pieces together thereafter), Minako figured expressing her inhibitions of Karissa Gorgreus would be a walk in the park.

". . . Well, it's nothing, really, Naru-chan . . . It's just that --"

"-- Now that she's arrived to St. Stephen's and has _undoubtedly_ become the center of attention all over campus, she's drastically thrown off your '_groove_,' so to speak," grinned Naru at the blonde, watching her give a disbelieving look.

"Well, I wouldn't put it in those _exact_ words, but _yes_, if you want to get _technical_ . . ." scowled Minako, folding her arms.

"But it's not like I craved, nor _asked_ for the attention everyone's been bestowing upon me since you, Artemis, and I arrived here, Naru-chan!

Ok, _yeah_, I'll _admit_ I enjoyed it, but at least I've done things to _deserve_ it! I mean, I'm now _captain _of the volleyball team, helping to win most every game we play; I'm actually doing _well_ in most of my classes -- especially _English_ and --"

"-- _Well_, after having to take it over _twice_ back in middle school, _and_ learning the same American phrases over and _over_ again like, 'What time does the plane leave for Chicago?' I would _hope_ that you would excel in it by _now_," Naru comically interrupted, reciting the phrase in perfect English.

"Yeah . . . funny how . . . she chose to go to a school . . . where she'll have to . . . master _another_ foreign language . . . before attending . . ." said Artemis sleepily in between snores, having finished with his meal and curled up into a ball to sleep upon the dresser.

"Ha ha!_ Very_ funny, you two!_ Last _time I checked, _you_ two were my so called _friends_!" griped Minako, throwing a pillow across the room at Artemis and succeeded in lopping the feline across the middle and knocking him off the dresser. She watched as he lightly hissed at her and retreated underneath Naru's bed.

Naru smiled sympathetically at her friend, as she sat up and walked over to her bed, draping a comforting arm around her.

"Wow, Mina-chan; I've never seen you so worked up over one person before -- _especially_ one you know nothing about. What'd she do -- besides all that you've said, already -- that was so horrible?"

Minako sighed, calming down a little as she began to recount the day's events. She felt her fists gradually begin to tighten, as she went down the long list of misdemeanors Karissa had perpetrated against her -- inadvertently or not.

". . . So _what_ if she's just as good in English, sports, drama _and_ monopolizing the time of many on campus as well, Minako? It doesn't make her a bad person . . . It just means that --"

"-- She is_ not_ as good in drama or sports as I am, Naru-chan! I mean, _sure_, again I'll admit that she _is _pretty fluent in the English language, it seems, and can _slightly_ hold her own in Professor Romano's Theatre and Dance class -- of _course_ having it in the same time period as me -- but there is _no_ way she is as good an _athlete_ as I am!

She didn't _play_, for _one _thing! She just stood on the _side lines_, filing her nails with a bored expression upon her face, while the _rest _of us actually _participated _in the soccer game! _Apparently_ she has a '_condition_' and can't overexert herself because of it.

_Right_! About the only condition _she_ has is a mental one! Have you _seen_ her hair and all that _makeup _she's _plastered _all over her sun-burnt face? And those _contacts_! _Talk_ about tacky . . . And I do _not_ 'monopolize the time of many on campus!' It's not _my _fault they all find me so_ intriguing _. . ." Minako blurted out with fierce exasperation, resting her head in both of her hands, while Naru smiled sheepishly and sweat dropped.

". . . Yes . . . well. . ." she paused a moment, trying to think of what to say that could ultimately cheer her up.

Then it hit her.

"Well, Karissa may or may not be all of those things, but there's _one _thing that she could _never_ be . . ."

"_Smart_? **_Sweet_**? **_Less self absorbed_**? A --"

"-- _Iie_, Minako-chan. Karissa Gorgreus could never be a _Sailorsenshi _. . . The infamous _Sailorvenus_! Whether or not you're well known over here or in other countries, you and Usagi-tachi are _immensely _popular back home!

Can Karissa _honestly_ say that she's had action figures, video games _and_ movies made after her? I doubt that _very_ much."

Naru watched in relieved delight, as Minako reached into her night stand drawer, pulled out a shiny orange wand with a gold star on top and began to smile warmly while lightly caressing it.

"Yeah . . . yeah, you're _right_, Naru-chan. So _what_ if Karissa Gorgreus is on campus and seemingly is taking over things around here? When you get down to it, no matter _what_ she may be, she will _never_ be something as special as a Sailorsenshi . . . _Although_, I haven't exactly been one myself in a long while . . ." Minako resolved, as her smile slightly faltered, staring with faint melancholy at her henshin wand.

". . . Hai . . . demo . . . I thought you were happy to finally be 'normal' and lead a normal life, free from the responsibilities of having to protect and save the world all the time?"

Minako nodded slowly, as she looked up and towards the window, clutching her wand firmly in her hand.

"Well, no, I _am_ happy, Naru-chan -- _believe_ me . . . It's just that . . . even though our last battle was one of the _toughest _we've ever faced, it _truly_ being a miracle that I'm even _standing_ here before you to tell you so . . .

_Still_ . . . I've been a senshi since I was _thirteen years old_ . . . _longer_ than the others . . . And while I _do_ love and treasure this 'youma free' life of mine . . . I dunno, Naru-chan; I guess five years of battling evil for the good of human kind is kinda hard to shake off . . . even_ after_ two years of being free from it . . ."

As if sensing her deep seeded nostalgia for her former senshi days, Minako's henshin wand began to grow warm within her grasp, just as Artemis had groggily emerged from underneath Naru's bed to tell them to keep it down, and a pillar of dark orange light suddenly blazed up through the dusky sky.

"Could you two _please _be q -- Mina, _look_! What is _that_?"

Minako's eyes widened in surprise, as the three inhabitants of the small dorm room looked out the window. Naru's startled gasp was the only audible sound to be made thereafter for a few moments, before her blonde friend finally collected herself.

"I . . . I don't _know_, Artemis, but . . . But I'm going to go find out!"

"_Wait_! I agree that we should _indeed_ check it out and see what's manifesting that strange light, but we don't even know what could be waiting for you out there once you do!

There could be a _platoon_ of youma, ready to attack the very _moment_ you get there -- You can't fend them _all _off on your _own_!" cautioned a fully awake Artemis, and jumped gracefully onto his charge's shoulder.

"I agree with Artemis, Mina! It _could _be really _dangerous_! And _besides_! How do you know you can even still henshin? You said so _yourself_ thatit's been _two years_ since last you tried or even _had_ to!"

Now it was _Naru's_ turn to contribute to the growing pros and cons list of Minako's going out to investigate the mysterious orange light that was gradually beginning to flicker away and out of sight.

Minako frowned lightly a moment before it melted away into a reassuring smile, lifting Artemis from off of her shoulder, who'd just finished giving her an affectionate nudge with his cold, wet nose against her cheek before handing him to Naru.

"You guys worry too much. Like I said, after facing off with Galaxia-sama and her Sailor Animates during the last battle, whatever is or _isn't_ out there will be a _breeze_.

And, as for being able to_ henshin_, there's really only _one_ way to find out . . . VENUS ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

**YYYYYYYYY**

"What did you _do_ to me? What _is_ this? What is _that_?" exclaimed a disbelieving Karissa Gorgreus in a fierce, heated frenzy in her native tongue rather than Italian, once the swirling waves of nausea had at last subsided from within her stomach.

The eighteen year old native Grecian was beyond utterly mystified by that point. Only mere moments before had Karissa been exiting the Theatre Department building through the back doors and into the alleyway to cut her walking time back to the dorms in half (mainly due to her immense detest for exercise, and especially sweating all the more), when she had suddenly come across a romantic couple being attacked by a . . . A giant _lizard_?

After Karissa had momentarily surmised that that assumption could not have been right, before also (and smartly) deciding it might have best to escape before the abnormally large creature set its sights upon her, she had found herself faced with yet another peculiar sight.

In her path of way was perched a very handsome North American Sparrow Hawk, its blue and brown plumage shining mysteriously despite the sun had long since begun to set by then.

Karissa hadn't the chance to question its choice of location, for her body suddenly became overwhelmed by a warm, tingling sensation. Her eyes and mouth eerily emitted a dark orange jet of light, at the same instant a rather large column of the same shade of light converged down upon her and seemed to disintegrate the clothes that were on her body.

And now she stood, adorned in new apparel of a black sailorfuku, with a dark orange skirt and red bow in the front and back of her.

"I didn't do anything that didn't need to be done -- not to mention would not have happened eventually, as you _are_ **_destined_** to become Sailoraphrodite, after all . . .

Now, if you could be so _kind_ as to refrain from lashing out at me, Anaxarete, your _guardian_, then we can get on with this."

Karissa blinked with momentary confusion as her now, natural blue eyes rested upon the hawk, the orange streaks within her blonde hair having magically vanished.

"_Excuse_ me? Could you _be_ any more _rude_! I don't think you know with whom you're talking to! And -- ! _Ugh_! What happened to my _hair_! Where'd my beautiful streaks go! **_WHAT IS GOING ON!_** I --" boomed Karissa fervently at the female hawk named Anaxarete, too consumed with outrage at both the female hawk's condescending attitude and loss of her fashionable hairstyle to notice, nor _care_ that it had spoken to her at all.

Their bizarre spat was abruptly cut off by the disregarded lizard-like youma that decided to cut into the conversation -- _literally_.

Having long since beset the helpless couple (who now lay unconscious upon the pavement), the reptilian demon crept up from behind the unsuspecting and newly transformed senshi. It sliced through the air in addition to the back of her fuku with its unnaturally razor sharp claws and knocked her over.

"I _told_ you that you should've just _listened_ to me in the _first_ place, Sailoraphrodite! _Now_ look's what happened to you!" Anaxarete reprimanded, as she rose into the air, not wishing to get caught into the crossfire.

Sailoraprodite glared daggers at the hawk, quickly rolling out of the way to avoid the youma's attack, as a few trickles of blood warmly ran down her partly bare back.

"Listened to _what_, I dare ask! How this _freaky_ looking monster has decided to possibly _scar_ my _flawless_ back, or how you're able to _speak_ and continue to be _incredibly_ uncouth towards me -- something _no_ one has _ever_ dared to be towards me, I might add.

Oh, right! How can I _forget_: how am I also now dressed in this . . ._ gaudy_ outfit inexplicably!"

". . . Venus . . . Love Me . . . Chain!"

Suddenly a comely-looking golden chain comprised of hearts sailed through the air, wrapped itself securely around Sailoraphrodite's waist and pulled her a great distance away from the towering monstrosity.

The creature let out a ferocious sort of screech in frustration, just as Sailoraphrodite turned around and locked eyes with another sailorfuku-fitted young woman. She took in the sight for a moment, noticing that the two almost shared the same colors of orange upon their similar apparel (not to mention physical appearance); however, while Aphrodite's fuku was black, the woman's was instead white.

A small smile caressed the mysterious woman's creamy complexion, at the same time her enchanted chain mystically disappeared, freeing its former "captive" in the process.

"Are you all right? Looks like this poor excuse for a youma managed to attack you before I could save you . . . I'm Eternal Sailorvenus; it's very nice to meet you," began the unidentified sailorsenshi in hesitant Japanese, before quickly switching over to Italian, as though realizing some sort of cultural mistake.

"_Save_ me? Um, _sorry_, sweetie, but I don't think I asked for the help of a petite _thirteen_ year old . . . Nice_ bow_, by the way," replied Sailoraphrodite in false sincerity, rising from off of the ground to stand beside the newcomer. A faint, amused smirk spread across her face, as she watched the reaction she had been hoping for take a firm hold of the other senshi.

Feeling embarrassed and justifiably angry, Eternal Sailorvenus took a deep, slow breath before responding, her own light simper glossing over her fair visage.

"_Huh --_ _really_? _Thanks_ for that, _dear _. . . nice _breasts --_ they _yours_?"

Feeling her face flooding with blood, her tanned face now extremely red, Sailoraphrodite raised a now glowing dark orange hand into the air and planned to strike the other girl with it.

"Why, _you_ --! Aphrodite . . . Heart . . . Break!" Sailoraphrodite suddenly and innately cried, expelling a giant, angelic looking orange heart towards Eternal Sailorvenus, who dived out of the way just in time. The heart shattered into a million, sharp and jagged pieces, before it instead sliced straight through the youma, who then screeched again in overwhelming pain, defeated.

Anaxarete gently fluttered back down to the ground, just as Artemis arrived to the scene and ran up to the bewildered Sailorvenus, who stood firmly a few feet away from an exhausted Sailoraphrodite.

"Well, it _took_ you long enough to get your act together, but well done. . ." Anaxarete expressed gruffly at Aphrodite, who only scoffed back at her and tossed her flowing blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Venus-chan! Are you all right? I came as quickly as I could and --" Artemis trailed off, finally taking notice of the new senshi opposite his partner, as well as the majestic-looking hawk in the corner.

"Who're _they_? Who is _she_?"

". . . Besides extremely _ungrateful_ and _callous_? I'm not exactly _sure_ . . . But judging how she just tried to _demolish _me with that attack of hers _instead _of that youma, _I'd _say that she's clearly _not_ on our side -- isn't that _right_, **_'Barbie?'_**" Eternal Sailorvenus mocked, translating her last comment into Italian so that her newfound opponent could purposely understand and hopefully take offense.

Sailoraphrodite gasped in shock at the insult, staring hard at Venus, who pointed a gloved finger at her in an accusatory manner.

"You are _really_ starting to push my buttons, _damn you_! If you don't _watch_ yourself, I just might have to kick in your dye-jobbed _head_!" she retorted vehemently, taking a step forward to begin a sparring match between the two.

"_Enough_! We don't have _time_ for this, Aphrodite! _Anaxarete Exodus_!"

Suddenly the Sparrow Hawk glowed a bright white, while Sailoraphrodite did the same, and the two instantly vanished before either Sailorvenus or Artemis could react.

"_What_ the? _Dammit_! She --_ they_ got away! And we don't even know who they _are_!" said Eternal Sailorvenus bitterly, kicking the ground roughly, as Artemis went to check on the forgotten unconscious couple.

Seeing that they would be all right, the ivory-colored feline looked up at his blonde charge, a small frown forming upon his furry face.

". . . Then I suggest we make contact with the others back in Tokyo, and inform them all of what's going . . . before it's too late . . ."

**End of Episode Three**

**(A.N. Good GRAVY, did I honestly dislike this episode when I first wrote it so long ago . . . But, now it's kind of grown on me. Not IMMENSELY, mind, but just a tick. LoL I STILL fancy the "nice bow/nice boobs" comment, of course, and so do/did all of my friends when they first read it way back when. LoL At the time I had first written this chapter, I had the unfortunate "honor" of being acquainted with this chick in one of my classes, who was . . . Well, if you please, a real witch. She didn't care who you were, authority figure or not, she would go off on you if she felt in the mood to do so. So, yeah, long story short, she tried to start with ME one day before class for NO reason, and I basically said something similar to what Minako said to Karissa . . . Cough . . . LoL Hey! SHE started it! And I'm NOT a mean person, but I mean, C'MON! Rude, much! Evil girl . . . Glad I don't know her anymore . . . Annnnnnny-blippin-way! There it is! Episode three, all revised and edited for your enjoyment! I've episode four already written out from back when, which, in all honesty, continues to be my most fave episode. Mainly because of the new sailorsenshi that'll be debuted in it. You'll see. LoL Point is! I just gotta do my editing and revising gig on it, and then post her up! In the meantime, PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE review! You know you want to! LoL Mwa!**

**Oh, right! Forgot! Before you leave a comment/flame saying how I "spelled the word 'theater' wrong," save your breath. I know it's spelled "er" and not "re," but that's just the Frenchie within me leaking through when I wrote this episode, and didn't feel the need to change it, since I HIGHLY doubt it'd offend you or melt your retinas if I did so. LoL Also! For those interested, like I said in the earlier A.N.'s for this fic/episodes, I've several wonderful fanart pictures of my Goddess Senshi. So, if any of you want to see what either Sailors Artemis, Mazu, or Aphrodite look like, just let me know! They kick arse, just so you know, the pictures LoL)**


	4. Episode Four

**BishoujoSenshi Sailormoon: Goddess Episode 4: The Devoted, Forceful Threat **

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** It is sad, but very true. I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the wonderfully great Takeuchi Naoko's Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon series, or any of her brilliant characters. However, I DO own the plot, storyline, and the original characters (such as my Goddess Senshi and enemies) as well as attacks that I'll put in here (though OBVIOUSLY they were inspired by Takeuchi-sama's series).

_Note: Uh . . . What to say about this? Oh, right. Sorry it's been kinda a while since I updated (which shouldn't have been long at all, since I'd already written this almost two years ago, this episode), but I've been busy, AS always. ANYWAY! For ONCE, I won't bad mouth my episode, because this is my favorite episode so far. Just everything to it , yeah. So . . . Enjoy and review! _

This episode created/written in August 2004.

"Encore! Encore! That was excellent, Kaiou-san!"

Ten'ou Haruka smiled softly to herself while she stood backstage in the massive concert hall, listening to the brilliant applause and reverie that her senshi partner and soul mate, Kaiou Michiru, was currently receiving after having finished her Aria upon her violin.

Haruka watched with esteemed pride and delight as several bouquets of red, pink, and white roses were thrown onto the stage and landed softly in a scattered heap at the blushing Michiru's feet.

"Hmm . . . _Somehow_, I don't think she'll be needing the roses _I've_ brought for her anymore," she lightly mumbled to herself with a faint smirk upon her face, looking down at the bright yellow bundle of roses within her off white colored gloved hand.

"Well, no, I wouldn't say that. In_ fact_, I think it would be safe to say that she will find _these_ roses the most . . . _tantalizing_ . . . After all, yellow roses _are_ symbols of friendship as _well _as love . . ."

Haruka looked with a slight start, as she rested her deep and vastly mature blue eyes happily upon the aqua haired beauty, who gracefully approached her backstage.

"Is that_ right_? Well, then, I'm glad that I didn't go ahead and get the _white_ ones instead to match your dress," smirked Haruka, as Michiru carefully took the roses from out of her hands and smiled, while at the same time suddenly staring at her a bit peculiarly.

Following Michiru's gaze, Haruka looked down at her clothes, then grinned as she realized why her better half had begun to laugh lightly. Compared to everyone else currently in attendance at the concert hall, Haruka was standing out like a sore thumb, what with being adorned in her racing clothes and gloves.

"Oh . . . Gomen nasai, Michi-chan. I didn't have enough time to change into more appropriate wear before coming to see you perform, and—"

"-- I am just happy that you were able to come at _all_, Haru-chan. After all, my concert was on the same day as well as close to the same time as your race . . . How _did_ you get here in enough time to hear my last piece, anyhow? We're clear across the city from where the race had taken place," Michiru interrupted, smiling with slight suspicion as she inclined her head to inhale the roses' intoxicating aroma while the two of them entered her private dressing room.

Haruka suddenly grinned at Michiru's bare back mischievously, as she closed the door behind her and ran her gloved hand through her short, platinum blonde locks.

"Well, let's just say that the city of Moscow has _nothing_ on my racing expertise . . ."

Michiru turned around and raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow as she narrowed her sea green colored eyes at the taller girl, after setting up her several bouquets of roses into as many vases as she could find within the room.

"Mmhmm . . . So in _other _words, you_ henshined_ to get here in time, ne?"

"How did—"

"— It _has_ only been two years, Haruka-chan: have you _already _forgotten about our strong bond, both as senshi _and _as lovers? I had sensed that you had henshined for _whatever_ reason, and was _actually_ thinking of ending the concert early to follow suit . . . But, since I didn't really feel any sort of struggle or distress from you, I had decided against it at the last minute," Michiru stated, moving over to wrap herself within her lover's arms as she smiled back at her surprised expression.

"No _wonder_ you didn't seem all that surprised at my presence, then . . . For a _minute _there, I had thought that I was losing my 'mesmerizing and irresistible' hold on you . . ." Haruka murmured into her Sea Goddess's ear softly, laying a gentle kiss upon her neck in never-ending adoration.

Suddenly, the masculine young woman felt the smaller girl's body tense up slightly a bit uncharacteristically, given the current circumstances. Haruka released her and moved in front of her to lock her blue eyes with her aqua ones.

"Michi-chan, what is it?"

Michiru shook her head slowly, eyes momentarily glazed over before clearing alongside her thoughts apparently the moment she had responded.

". . . It's nothing, darling . . . Just that . . . I'm not quite sure why, but I had suddenly felt as though someone . . . as though someone had just walked over my grave . . ."

Taking her hands in mixed protection and comfort, Haruka forced a smile, if only to reassure the obviously concerned young woman before her, although her insides were now churning with her _own_ anxiety. She hadn't wanted to say anything before, for the sake of not ruining her partner's important and flawless performance, but Haruka had been feeling the exact same notion ever since she had henshined earlier that afternoon. And now that she had heard the similar reaction come out of her counterpart's mouth (the one who has always been extremely intuitive), Haruka was now sure that it was _more _than just coincidence.

Allowing her smile to wain away, Haruka plastered a worried frown upon her face in its place as she opened her mouth to speak.

". . . Michiru . . . What do you say we spend our upcoming two week vacation back home, instead of within the States as we'd planned? I don't know about you, but I've been missing Usagi-tachi a lot lately, and so thought it'd be a nice treat for both sides if we went to visit . . ."

Michiru, having long since understood how to read between the lines (or in this case, words) whenever talking to her lover and what she really meant, merely nodded in agreement.

"Hai . . . A visit would be lovely . . ."

The two women stood in a silent reverie as the same impending feeling continued to sink deeper into their hearts, unsure of what was in store for them once they arrived back home to Tokyo.

**YYYYYYYYYY**

"Oooh! Hota-chan, did you see? Date-kun was _totally_ watching you during class!"

Smiling softly, Tomoe Hotaru turned around and tucked a strand of her now medium length black hair, with its eerie purple sheen behind her ear as she looked at one of her many beaming friends around her.

"_Was _he, Sasume-chan? I hadn't really noticed . . ."

She thoughtfully rested her deep violet eyes upon the traditionally mischievous and gossip-oriented red head before her, faintly blushing as they all made their way outside of Juuban High School and onto the courtyards.

"Nani? You _are_ kidding, ne? He was smiling from ear to ear the entire time and _everything_!"

Hotaru giggled lightly, noticing that Sasume had suddenly drifted off into a dream-like state as they made their way off campus.

"Yes, well . . . Let's hurry, minna-san, or we won't be able to grab a booth at the café for lunch," she smiled, gently grabbing Sasume's arm as her other friends followed suit.

As the small pack of giggling girls made their way happily down the street (Hotaru in the center by nature), even _more_ of the formerly reclusive beauty's friends had suddenly joined them.

Although she was thankful for the overabundance of great friends and apparent popularity in both the female as well as male population here at Juuban, it was still taking some time to get used to for Hotaru. After all, it _had_ only been four years, technically, since the time that she had been frequently ostracized by any who'd come across her, never bothering to initiate conversation, let alone by her friend . . . all except for one pink haired individual, whom she missed tremendously . . .

As the larger group of girls' escalating laughter (courtesy of another of Hotaru's friends, Hikari, having just made a rather amusing joke) reverberated against a set of nearby trees as they passed, Hotaru hadn't noticed a lone young woman walking towards her direction, with a unique hairstyle of medium length light purple hair braided into a tight up-do (save the two dark purple large strands on either side of her face).

Because neither girl had been paying much attention to where she was walking, both soon bumped shoulders into one another while passing.

"Gomen ne," the girl replied with a foreign and distinct accent, her head bowed in apology while straightening her posture.

"Iie, it was _my_ fault, so _I _should bethe one to apologize. Demo, in _any_ case, my name is Tomoe Hotaru, a second year student here at Juuban — what's yours?" Hotaru smiled politely at the new girl, as she began to fix her violet colored eyes upon her similar own.

As the two made eye contact for the first time, both women suddenly shared a strange, nagging feeling of familiarity. However, before thought could have formulated in regard to it, the brief silence between them was promptly broken.

"Naini Talkar Rachna, a fellow second year, transfer student at Juuban from India. It is nice to meet you, Tomoe-san."

About to further their apparently dual conversation, Sasume suddenly tugged upon Hotaru's shoulder lightly, succeeding in arousing her attention.

"Hota-chan, let's go, or else we'll lose that booth for sure!"

Taking this as her leave, Rachna bowed her head once again before stepping to the side to get around the gaggle of young women and began walking away.

"Chôtto matte! Naini Talkar-san, would you like to join us for lunch?" Hotaru offered as she turned to catch up with her, smiling warmly.

Feeling a faint pang within her heart, Rachna paused a moment before turning to face the clearly popular young woman.

"No, but thank you, Hotaru." She bowed her head once more before pivoting back around and walking back towards campus.

Hotaru watched as Rachna left, her brow slightly furrowed in thought.

_Why do I have this odd feeling about that girl? What could it mean?_

"Hota-chan, are you coming?" Hikari called out to her from behind, snapping her back to reality.

"Hai . . . coming."

Sasume giggled, shaking her head at Hotaru as all of them resumed their way down the street towards their favorite café for lunch.

Rachna paused in mid step as stepped onto campus. She felt her heart tugging — almost _yearning_ for the young girl named Tomoe Hotaru. Blinking, she lifted a tanned hand to her chest and directly over her heart.

_What is this feeling?_ Rachna thought to herself, while watching the raven haired woman and her friends walk further away.

Smiling faintly, she thoughtfully lowered her hand from her chest to her stomach as it had suddenly growled.

"Maybe I _am_ hungry, after _all_ . . . Tomoe-san! Wait up!" Rachna abruptly called out to Hotaru, running to catch up to her and her friends, joining them.

**YYYYYYYYYY**

"Ohh, Sibley-san! Isn't this outfit so _kawaii_? You would look_ really _becoming in it . . ." Niang gushed, holding up a pale blue summer dress that was on clearance in one of the marketplaces within Juuban, much to Sibley's dismay. She rolled her amethyst jems in both frustration as well as disgust.

"Would you _mind_, Niang-san? We're not here to shop and act like chummy best friends. We're here together _only_ on patrol to start finding the nine fragments of the shirozuishou as Obelix instructed us upon, and that is _exactly_ what we are going to do," Sibley chose to prelect, seizing the dress from out of the Chinese girl's grasp and tossing it back onto the pile of other clothes before moving onward.

Niang blushed furiously as she quickly followed after the raven haired girl, the sea of fellow shoppers vastly growing around them.

As they made their way through the marketplace on that partly sunny, chilly day, Sibley's mind began to wander back to earlier that week when Obelix had filled her and her fellow Goddess Senshi in about their mission, a mere month and a half ago that her life had been altered forever. . .

_". . . It is imperative that you work together to find the rest of your fellow Goddess Senshi team, as well as the nine fragments of the shirozuishou, Miss Siasi and Niang. _

_Although merely fragments at this present moment, wherever should they be, each alone possesses** immense** power, for either good **or** evil . . . And once brought back together it can and **will** bring about great destruction . . . which is** precisely** why we need to locate them and seize this power for our own . . ." _

As Obelix's prominent words echoed within the confines of her mind, now gradually dissipating, Sibley's eyes focused regrettably upon a familiar small group of girls: one with black hair, another with brown colored locks, and the smallest of the three (who was currently in between the two), was giggling happily while her long, blonde tresses glided gracefully behind her.

Sneering, Sibley stopped abruptly in her place, causing Niang to smash into her from behind due to lack of attention.

_Great . . . just **great**_, she thought to herself, as she continued to stare down the oncoming threesome (especially the ebony haired girl, who at that moment seemed to have read her mind).

". . . Great! Just _great_ . . . Look who's here . . . Of _all _the people to run into —"

"— _Aya_! Rei-chan! Why'd you stop for? We're only two stores away from purchasing the prettiest kimono for the 'End of Summer' festival at the university coming up! Let's hurry and —" Usagi interrupted Rei as she watched the long haired girl stop short suddenly and without warning, before abruptly cutting herself off once hers and then Makoto's gaze followed Rei's.

"_Uh_, oh . . . There goes your 'double', Siasi-san, Rei-chan. You might wanna turn the other way, before you two go at it like you _always_ do whenever encountering one another," Makoto advised wearily, a small smirk forming upon her face as she watched Rei's, as well as Sibley's melt into one of annoyance while they continued to eye the other.

"For the _last_ time, Mako-chan! Sibley Siasi is _not _my _double_! She is just an _extremely_ self righteous little —"

"— Oh, how _flattering_, Hino-san: are you gushing about how much you _like_ me?" Sibley berated, striking the nerve she had been hoping to as she watched Rei's face redden with mixed anger and embarrassment.

"Why, _you_ —" Rei began to retort, however was abruptly silenced when a shrill-like scream sliced through the air from behind, startling her and every other shopper within the area.

Suspecting foul play, abandoning her former desire to get even with Sibley verbally, Rei narrowed her eyes towards Usagi and Makoto, who both nodded in silent agreement to go investigate.

Meanwhile, Sibley had already turned her back to them, the left pocket of her black pants faintly glowing white as Niang began to look slightly apprehensive while watching the large crowd begin to disperse rather quickly —_ including_ Usagi and her friends, she'd noticed.

"Sibley-san? What is it?" Niang asked nervously, moving closer to her side to conceal the mysterious looking, deep red compact Sibley had just pulled out of her pocket that continued to glow white from its closed inside (in addition to dodging the running couple that had come charging towards them and out of the marketplace).

Sibley slowly looked up from the new item Obelix had bestowed upon her to help them in their mission, and glared straight ahead as she responded slowly.

". . . Looks like we've tracked down our first fragment . . ."

**YYYYYYYYYY**

"_Excellent_! The first fragment of the _glorious_ shirozuishou has been found! And it is all _mine_! _Quickly_, daimon! Bring it to me!" Nemesis beamed with evil relish, as she addressed the humanoid looking youma resembling a grotesque, disfigured male before her.

It had just finished extracting a pale violet shard from the body of a frail, innocent young woman, who now lay lifeless upon the gravel within the back alley of the marketplace.

"Hold it right there, _baka_! Firestorm Flash!"

Suddenly a fierce stream of fire jetted through the air and impaled the youma's now extended arm, singing it and knocking the shard from out of its hand before Nemesis could seize it, skidding to a halt several yards away.

The silver haired demoness turned her attention harshly onto the three new visitors, before resting a calm hand upon her ashen face, (although her hard eyes reflected that of unbridled rage).

"It seems as though we have challengers, daimon . How amusing . . ."

Eternal Sailormars glared at both the now smirking youma, as well as the mysterious woman before her before lowering her arm that had just released the fiery attack.

"I don't know who you are, but we will not just stand idly by while you continue to terrorize innocent shoppers on this lovely day! As the Senshi of Fire, _I_, Eternal Sailormars, shall see to it that you _fry_!"

"_Ugh_, I _swear_, Mars-san: do _all_ of you Sailor Rejects have a cheesy opening speech like that, or is that you just being your usually retarded selves?" Mars regrettably heard the familiar voice of Sailorartemis remark from above her.

The three Eternal Senshi present turned their attention to the building behind them to see Sailorartemis and Sailormazu both standing in different poses upon the rooftop, while returning the gaze.

As the two Goddess Senshi expertly leaped from off of the roof and at their side a few feet away, Eternal Sailorjupiter sighed in barely controlled aggravation.

"I should have _known_ that this was all of _your _doing, Artemis-tachi . . ."

Sailormazu's soft blue eyes grew slightly hardened with resentment as she responded to the accusation.

"You are more than welcome to think whatever you like, Jupiter-san. Demo, we are —"

"— Just about out of_ time_! Daimon, destroy these nuisances and retrieve the fragment!" Nemesis suddenly barked, fed up with the intrusions, the youma already charging past her and towards the five senshi.

"Fragment? _What_ fragment? _Aaah_!" Eternal Sailormoon squealed, just barely dodging the youma's blow.

"Sailormazu! Don't waste your time and energy on these small fry! We're here for the _shard_! Let's just find it and leave these brats to _die_, already!" Sailorartemis instructed after firing one of her flamed arrows towards the youma, successfully embedding itself into its leg, who still continued to pursue its onslaught of attacks.

"_You're_ the ones who are going to die, Sailorartemis! You _and_ your crony!" shouted Sailormars, gritting her teeth after having gotten slammed into the ground by the youma and wearily getting back up.

Nemesis scoffed in disgust, spitting at the ground for emphasis, before suddenly beginning to hover high above it and out of harm's way.

"How _dare _you lower my standards as to assume that _I_, Nemesis, Head Officer of the Onyx Star Clan, would _ever_ associate myself with such vile trash as _these_ two weaklings?"

Eternal Sailormoon, pulling out her Moon Power Tier and preparing to attack, frowned up at the silver eyed villain.

"Nemesis? Onyx Star Clan? Just who _are_ you, and what do you _want_ with us?"

"Sailormoon! A little less inquiring, _please_, and more _attacking_!" Jupiter suggested from behind, panting heavily after delivering a roundhouse kick to the youma, however not before having received one herself.

"H-_hai_! Gomen! Silver . . . Moon . . . Crystal . . . Power . . . Kiss!" exclaimed Sailormoon, sending her mystical attack towards the screeching youma and succeeding in destroying it, greatly to Nemesis' dismay.

Panting in exhaustion, the three Sailorsenshi stood close together in defiance and eyeballed Nemesis, and were about to advance upon her when suddenly another one of Sailorartemis's arrows sailed through the air and nearly singed Moon's hair.

"_Hey_! _Watch_ it!"

"For once, I _am_ sorry — I was _actually_ trying to hit your _guard dog_, Mars-san, instead," Artemis smirked, wiping a small stream of blood away from her chin, as Sailormazu retook her place at her side, her expression riddled with mixed emotion.

Taking this distraction as her cue to retire for the time being, Nemesis rose higher into the air to relocate the fallen, stray shard before seeing it shimmering faintly underneath a tree not that far away.

"Well, I'll just take my fragment and leave you all to your play date! _Ja_!"

"Uranus . . . World . . . Shaking!"

"Neptune . . . Deep Submerge!"

Eternal Sailormoon's heart suddenly swelled with great hope, as her ears took in the sounds of the familiar attacks wielded by Sailoruranus and Sailorneptune.

Sure enough, when turning around, her crystalline blue eyes rested upon the two older Sailorsenshi, as their two powerful attacks careened across the air and just missed Nemesis by only a few inches.

"Sailoruranus! Sailor_neptune_! What're you doing here?" Eternal Sailorjupiter asked, excitedly watching the two partners rush to their comrades' side.

"Well, Neptune-chan and I were just in the neighborhood, and thought we'd drop in for a little visit," Eternal Sailoruranus remarked, as she and Eternal Sailorneptune smiled warmly at the brunette.

"This is _great_! Now, with your added help, we can at _last_ take out the Goddess Senshi, as _well_ as this new apparent enemy, Nemesis!" Eternal Sailormoon concluded, grinning happily, as she gave Neptune a generous hug.

Within the midst of this new development, Sailormazu's attention suddenly turned towards the tree that had been sheltering the stray fragment for the past several minutes, just as yet _another _sailorfukued visitor calmly bent over to pick it up.

Gasping, she quickly gripped Sailorartemis's gloved arm.

"Sailorartemis-san! _Look_! It's another Goddess Senshi . . . _ne_?"

_She **has** to be on our side, unlike these two other new senshi, right? Besides apparently knowing them, they are also wearing white sailorfuku like Sailormoon-tachi, while **this** one's wearing a **black** one just like Artemis-san and me_, Sailormazu thought to herself, as she continued to stare at the newcomer.

_I sure** hope** she is — it's now five against two_.

". . . For complete balance to be maintained, there must always be a constant contender for the opposing forces of good versus evil . . . And that is why I, Sailorshiva, the Senshi Goddess of the Cosmos, am here to renew that balance . . ." the new senshi apparently known as Sailorshiva calmly stated before moving into the direct center of the battle.

The disregarded shard was now clutched safely within the woman's left black gloved hand, while her right securely gripped a menacing looking cleaver. Her bright, violet colored left eye seemed to inhabit feelings of compassion, while at the same time her mysteriously pale and dull gray right eye reflected that of sheering, destructive determination.

All eyes were now upon the newcomer, as Sailors Mars and Jupiter both frowned to themselves while looking over the girl's identical black sailorfuku to the other Goddess Senshi, although her color scheme was instead violet and gray.

Nemesis, without warning, suddenly threw four, poisonous acid coated daggers towards the senshi in blinded fury, both Sailor and Goddess alike.

"I'll be taking back that shard now, _btch_!" She shouted as she advanced upon Sailorshiva, who merely stood firmly in her place, undaunted as both the daggers as well as Nemesis sailed toward her.

At the last possible second and with a flick of her wrist, Sailorshiva effortlessly deflected the one dagger heading toward her from out of her path, and then sliced straight through Nemesis's extended arm with her cleaver, lopping off her hand.

The Sailorsenshi, Sailormazu, and even Sailorartemis stared in alarming surprise as the youngest senshi present calmly tucked a strand of her light purple colored hair behind her ear. Her uniquely different colored eyes screened separate sentiment simultaneously while gazing down upon Nemesis's severed hand and watching it eerily twitch on the ground.

"Did . . . did you _see_ that, minna? Without so much as _blinking,_ and without using any of her senshi attacks, she was able to do . . . to do _that _to Nemesis!" Eternal Sailormoon whispered in fright, shivering as a chill ran down her spine.

Spitting out some of the black substance that was her blood as it had surfaced into her mouth, hugging her injured limb, Nemesis glared furiously at all of them as she backed slowly away.

"This_ isn't_ over! Do you_ hear_ me? Not by a _long _shot! I _will _be back for that shard, as _well_ as for my revenge!" And with that, Nemesis vanished within a cloud of black, acidic smoke.

Making a fist, Eternal Sailoruranus looked towards the three Goddess Senshi, especially at multicolored eyed Senshi.

". . . Now that that distraction is out of the way, we can begin our own fight . . ."

"There will be plenty of time for you to . . .'_fight_' us at another point in time. However, we now have what we had come for in the first place, and so there is no more reason to stay any longer," Sailorshiva confirmed, raising her cleaver directly in front of her and pointing it towards Sailoruranus and the rest of the formerly advancing Sailorsenshi. Sailors Artemis and Mazu, taking the hint, quickly abandoned the scene.

Frustrated that her new enemy was escaping (although at the same time afraid to risk any sort of similar injury that was inflicted upon Nemesis to any of her comrades), Eternal Sailoruranus merely raised a clenched fist back at the shorter girl, who had then begun to slowly retreat from her spot as well, her weapon still raised.

"Don't despair, fellow senshi: as I said before, there must always be balance, and so since we've apparently gotten the upper hand on you this turn, perhaps you might luck out and be victorious when next we'll meet . . . Until that time, ja ne . . ."

Furious, Sailoruranus finally advanced from her spot and fired her World Shaking attack at her foe, just after Sailorshiva had at last turned and ran off. She let out a curse while at the same time angrily kicking at the ground when the attack had regrettably missed its target.

"It's all right, Uranus-chan — we _will_ get them next time . . ." Eternal Sailorneptune comforted soothingly, as she came to her side.

Eternal Sailorjupiter looked down at Nemesis's already decaying hand, frowning in mixed revile and anger, while Mars and Moon continued to look ahead.

". . . This _can't_ keep going on like this, minna-san. Just when we thought we _finally_ would be able to beat them, another, obviously _more_ powerful Goddess Senshi shows up to help . . . All I can say is we had better up our ante if we ever have a chance of winning . . ."

**-- End of Episode Four**

**(A.N. Know what's funny? When I was skimming this episode over before posting it, checking to see if I needed to edit anything, I was listening to my Ipod at the same time. And when I got to the fight scene, the LOTR trailer song for "The Two Towers" started playing. You know, that Requiem for a Dream remix production redid at the last minute when they needed a song to go with the trailer, etc. Yeah. LoL So, listening to that awesome song while reading that whole scene made me enjoy and love this episode even more than I already did. LoL**

**ANYWAY! That's the end of ep four! Did you like it? Hate it? Personally? This one's always going to be my favorite out of all of the episodes I'll do for this installment. So much action! So much drama! Oooh! The excitement! Plus, I think I did a kick arse job of the description and detail, although I usually do anyways. LoL And I'm ALSO being automatically biased, as well, since Sailorshiva's my ABSOLUTE favorite Goddess Senshi out of the nine I've created. She scares me . . . LoL She's also a huge fave for a lot of my friends who've read this episode two years back when it first debuted, as well. :Dances: HeHe Okay, NOW I'm just getting a bit too cocky here, so lemme split. But, before I do, PLEASE don't leave me reviews, telling me how Shiva was a GOD, as in MAN, and NOT female/Goddess. I'm aware of this, but obviously I could do no such thing for the story, so . . . Yeah. Get over it. LoL What else . . . Can't think of anything else. Just . . . Yeah. Don't bother bringing stuff like that to my attention because again, I've done a LOT of research before having begun this story, so while I don't know EVERYTHING, I DO know quite a bit of what I'm doing, here. But, yeah! Stay tuned for episode five, and PLEASE leave massive reviews! )**


End file.
